Hi Wizards, Meet Demigods!
by PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon
Summary: This is another one of those "Demigods go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio" crossover. Will Voldemort succeed? Or will the Seven plus 4 others stop the Dark Lord? With: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Thalia's a Hunter, Reyna doesn't love anyone yet, and if this disappoints you, Solangelo is not a thing! Sorry about that. Rated T for love and violence.
1. Chapter 1:Demigod Prologue

**Hey guys, you've probably read a million of these stories, where demigods go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio a.k.a. Harry, Ron, Hermione, but please read this one! I am not Uncle Rick or J.K. Rowling. I don't own Percy and the Heroes or Harry and the Trio. Takes place after BoO and during GoF.**

 _ **Percy POV:**_

Holy Crap man, it feels like it's been ages since the Giant War finished. The Greeks and Romans live in harmony, Leo and Calypso returned a few days after Octavian killed himself in that fiery-death-comet-ball-thing. Right now, I'm making out with Annabeth, my girlfriend, at the beach, my favorite place in all of Camp Half-Blood.

"EWWWWWW! Stop that, uhh, show of affection right this moment, I don't want to see this right now, Peter Johnson." Someone called.

I immediately pulled away from that kiss, and Annabeth did the same, except she shrieked loudly. There, standing right in front of us, was the god Dionysus, or Mr. D, as he's known at here at Camp.

"Please, Peter Johnson and Annabelle Cheer, do not do kiss like that in front of me again." He sighed.

I called out "What do you need us for, Mr. D?"

"Ugh, Chiron needs you. Some sort of quest. I do hope you die, I won't have to put up with your idiocy anymore." He informed us.

"We were just in a war, and the gods need our help again?" Annabeth whispers to me.

"I know right, the gods really don't give a dam(A/N Titan's Curse Joke)" I sighed as I stood up to go to the Big House.

THIS LINE BREAK'S NAME IS PHIL! DON'T MOCK PHIL!

 _ **Annabeth POV:**_

So we have just been through a war, and now Chiron wants us to go on another one already? Thats just insane now. We're heroes, demigods, not hit men. Or hit women.

As Percy and I walked into the meeting room, I saw a lot of familiar faces: Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and Chiron.

Chiron began speaking "Ah, thank you all for coming, and I know many of you will be grumbling because we just finished a war, but this is very important to the gods, mainly Hecate. You see, a thousand years ago, she blessed a group of people, and they are called wizards and witches,-"

"You mean those guys that wear starry cloaks and pointed hats and wave around wooden sticks?" Leo interrupted grinning. "I've always wanted to wave around a wooden stick!"

"Quiet, Leo, this is important. Chiron and the gods wouldn't be calling for our help if this quest wasn't important" Piper scolded. I heard Percy, my idiotic Seaweed Brain, snort, while I grinned. Even I love it when Piper yells at Leo. "Ok Beauty Queen, whatever you say." Leo responded, with a maniac look on his face.

"Please, can I continue explaining the quest!?" Chiron asked, more like stated, exasperatedly.

"Yes Chiron." All the girls murmurs, while the boys just nodded. "Ok, where was I?" Chiron continued, "Oh yes, this group of people were very fluent in magic, and so proud, they created schools to teach others with magical abilities, but, they forgot about the Greek Gods and how they blessed these magical folk. I have a friend, who is headmaster to one is these schools, his name is Albus Dumbledore-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt, as I was curious about what the name of this magical academy was, "Chiron, what's the name of this school?" Chiron sighed, "Well, it will take a while for you to calm down after I tell you, but it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The room burst out in laughter. The boys, including Nico, started rolling around on the floor, laughing they're guts out. "Ohhh, HOLY HERA! Who names a SCHOOL after deformed pigskin!" Leo said between laughs, "Oh gods, I can't, Seriously, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Even the rest of the girls were laughing hard, even myself and Reyna. Meanwhile, Chiron sighed and facepalmed, waiting for the laughter to subside.

"Finally, so my friend, Professor Dumbledore, is fearful of the dark wizard Voldemort-" Cue the laughter, cue the facepalming by Chiron. "Who in Tartarus would name their kid Moldyshorts?!" Percy shouted while rolling around on the floor. "I know, right?" Jason agreed.

Chiron looked like he was going to explode: "It's not Moldyshorts, is Voldemort, and he's very powerful,-" This time, Nico interrupted. "Yeah, he is, it's impossible to hang out in Dad's palace without him grumbling about the amount of paperwork Voldemort is causing him." Nico put emphasis on Voldemort, because a certain few jokesters, _cough_ Percy, Jason, Leo _cough_ , while the rest of us looked at Nico in amazement.

Chiron continued, before more conversation erupted. "Anyways, all of you will be sent to the Burrow, where you will, meet, and try to befriend, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one Voldemort is anxious to annihilate. Try to protect everyone at the school, but mainly Harry and his friends. Also, do NOT give away your identity as demigods unless absolutely necessary. Got it?" After a chorus of Yes Chirons, he said "Good. Meet at Half-Blood Hill by Thalia's Pine tomorrow at 9:00. From there, Nico and Hazel will shadow-travel you to the Burrow. And this is a picture of the Burrow, so spend time looking closely at it. Pack what you need, like weapons, books,-" He looked at me for books, "Ambrosia, Nectar, the vital stuff. You will also be getting Hecate's blessing while you sleep tonight, so you will know everything a fourth year at Hogwarts knows overnight. Goodbye." Chiron said before leaving.

Line meep Break

"Well, a wizard's school, thats new," Percy told me as we walked out of the Big House. He looked cute when he was frustrated.

I responded with a "yeah, tell me about it." "When will it all end?" Percy yelled at the sky. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled a few seconds later.

"Percy, don't go getting Zeus mad right now. You never know what he might do to you." I warn Seaweed Brain.

"I don't care. The gods don't give a dam(A/N again!) about us." He muttered as he walked back to Poseidon Cabin. I smiled. I wonder how the wizards will take us as American Transfer Students.

 **Well well well. There's a cloud looming over the horizon. It looks awfully like a demigod! How will the wizards take the demigods? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Lol JK, but please review and all that fun stuff. I don't own Percy Jackson. Though I do have the Son of Neptune on my Kindle and The House of Hades, Blood of Olympus, and Goblet of Fire in paper. I'm not Rick of J.K. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Wizard Prologue

**Hey guys, PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon here with the second chapter of this crossover. I once again, have to say this, even though I want to say the opposite: I do NOT own Harry and his friends, or Percy and his friends. Enjoy!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

"Ha! I beat you again, Harry! You just aren't that good at wizard's chess!" My friend Ron says to me. "That's like the fifth time I've beaten you today!" He continues.

Then Hermione comes in, "Honestly boys, you could've helped a little for the exchange students. The girls did all the work." She stated grumpily.

Apparently, our magical school, Hogwarts, is holding an exchange student program, except we're not sending anyone to America. "I wonder how they're gonna get here, I mean, I read about American wizards, and they don't use apparation. I wonder if they'll take a muggle aeroplane, or brooms, or-" Hermione was suddenly interrupted by Ron's mum: "Harry, Hermione, Ron, the transfers will be here soon!"

"Coming mum!" Ron shouted down the stairs.

"You know, I wonder what these transfers will be like, I hope they're not gits like Malfoy, who think they're better than everyone else." Ron said, while Hermione and I shuddered at the thought of some American idiots who think they're better and everybody else is just a low-life nobody.

We looked out the window, discussing what the Americans might be like, when we see something appear in the shadow of the Burrow, and we all gasp. A shape that looks like a boy pops out, wait no, there are quite a lot of shapes that follow him. They all meld into eleven humans.

"I'm positive those are the American transfers." I say to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and George walk in right behind us and agree.

"Those are-" Fred says,

"Definitely-" George follows,

"The American transfer students." both of them say together. Ginny rolls her eyes. They do this all the time. I wonder if it will annoy the Americans when they com inside.

Suddenly, we hear a bunch of voices with American accents coming from outside, and suddenly, it's completely quiet, with everyone trying to eavesdrop on the Americans' conversation.

"Wow Death Breath, I really thought you would try to make us _not_ fall asleep this time!" I hear a voice say.

Another voice, deathly quiet, responds. "Well your talking Kelp Head, you fall asleep wayyyy too easily."

"Hey, Percy's nickname is Waterboy!" A short, scrawny, Latino boy says.

"No, it's Seaweed Brain! And He's _MINE_! Get it? Mine!" A blond girl shouts.

"But his name is Kelp Head" A goth, punk, dark haired girl retaliates.

"No its-" Someone starts, but is cut off by a blond boy.

"Guys, I'm sure Percy's nickname is _very_ important, but I think that we have other matters at hand." He waves his hand at the Burrow, "Like the fact that we're here."

"No way!" The Latino elf screams again. "Either Team Leo, Percy's nickname, or Jason's nickname.

This Percy, he slapped himself at his friend's humor, and began, "Leo, we are NOT talking about nicknames, and I am not joining Team Leo. I think Calypso agrees to this, too."

Another teenager, who had caramel-colored hair agrees with this Percy, and tells her boyfriend, Leo, to calm down. Meanwhile, Percy and the first blond girl kiss, full on the lips. I am in shock, at how they're not shy at all.

Ron jokes, "Well, they have affections towards each other. I'm guessing they're all couples, except for that punk one. She looks scary enough to scare every boy who sets eyes on her away, crying for they're mums."

Hermione, the thinker that she is, narrows her eyes, and states, "I think you're right, the goth one doesn't _want_ a boyfriend, while everyone else has one and is happy.

Well, I guess this is gonna be a wild year after all.

I take a deep breathe, and open the door of the Burrow.

 **HAHA! I ended on a cliffhanger! Please don't attack me! *Runs away to hide in corner again* I might not be uploading for some time, I'm leaving for a vacation tomorrow, so I would love it if you wouldn't kill me. It would be hard to write on vacation, slightly more so if I'm dead. Anyways, please** **review, fav, do that stuff. Thanks, PJSP signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3:The First Sight

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! This is where the Golden Trio(plus a few more) meet the Seven plus four! I can't wait! Once again, I don't own Percabeth, Jasper, or the others, nor do I own the Golden Trio or the others there. Now on with the story! To infinity, and beyond!(I don't own that, either!)**

 _ **Percy POV:**_

So, we are here. I can't believe we're actually in Britain. Well, we're just fooling around, like we always do. Such as talking about Team Leo, and my nicknames.

Just then, a boy who looks like a scrawnier version of myself opens up. _He must be Harry Potter, the British dude we were sent to protect_. I think to myself.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and you must be the Anerican Transfer students, am I correct?" He asks confidently, with a hint of nervousness. I make eye contact with Annabeth, and she nods.

"Yeah we're the Transfers." I say.

"Well then," Harry said with his British accent, "come on inside." Motioning us to the doors.

ZE LINE OF ZE BREAK

"Hello dears, come over here, you must be starving!" A short, plump woman said to us. "No no, don't worry, Dumbledore told me all about your, er, status." She said, after seeing my worried expression.

I exchanged glances with Annabeth, wondering who else knew that we were demigods.

Everyone else fills the room. Most of them are redheads of different ages, but there's Harry, and a female brunette, too.

"Well, care to introduce yourselves?" A man with red hair(what is it with the red hair?) inquired.

I take a deep breath, and I say, "Yeah, my name is Percy Jackson, s-" I stop abruptly. I mentally curse myself, I'm not supposed to give away my identity unless absolutely necessary.

Annabeth saves my from questioning by introducing herself. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Jason Grace."

"Thalia, well, Grace, but I don't use my last name. I kill anyone who calls me by it."

"Piper McLean."

Frank Zhang."

Hazel Levesque."

Leo Bad Boy Supreme, Flamin' Hot Valdez!" Leo said, grinning. I facepalmed at Leo's humor.

"Calypso."

"Reyna."

"Nico Di Angelo." Nico finished the introductions.

"Harry Potter started the introductions for the hosts."

"You already know me, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger." the brunette followed.

"Ron Weasley."

"Fred-"

"And George-"

"Weasley." Two people who looked like twins, plus had the same mischievous look as the Stolls said.

"Ginny Weasley." The only redheaded girl said.

"Molly Weasley." The woman who ushered us in stated.

"Arthur Weasley." The redheaded man finished.

"Well, now that we're all introduced, come here and eat something, you must be starving!" This Mrs. Weasley repeated to us. The feel I go around her was the same I got when I was around my mom, except it seems that she likes to over-exaggerate things.

I wondered what the rest of us demigods were thinking when we saw these dudes.

 ** _Jason(don't kill me) POV:_**

So, we have just been introduced to the Brits, and gods damn it, Percy almost game us away. He was about to say 'Son of Poseidon', but he stopped and Annabeth saved him in the nick of time.

The guy we're supposed to protect and his two friends looked suspiciously at Percy when henearly _slipped_ , but they let it slide. I think.

After the introductions, Harry and Ron gave us a tour of the house, while Hermione and Ginny gave the girls a tour.

I gave a glance at Pipes, and she gave a sly-ish smile. Then I followed Frank and the others up the stairs.

 **Like it? Sorry it took me a looooong time to upload this chapter, I was busy this past week. My apologies. PJSP out!**


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner

**Hey, never fear, another chapter is here! Disclaimer: I don't own HP, PJO, or HOO. Enjoy! Sorry for the short last chapter though. Enjoy!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

Well, these Americans know each other really well. They have nicknames and everything! I give a confused glance at Ron, who returns it.

"Well, this is where we're going to be staying till school starts." ( **A/N I skipped the tour because it would be a waste of time.** ) I finish. The Transfers groan.

Again, I give a puzzled look at Ron, who give me an 'I don't know' shrug.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mom!" Percy doubles over, grumpy. I have no idea that people can hate anything that bad. I wonder how the girls are doing outside, they went inside first...

 ** _Annabeth POV:_**

"And this is where we're having dinner tonight. Could you help us set up?" Hermione finished the tour, then asked us. I personally think she's awesome. She's really smart, and she has mostly the same interests as me.

"Yeah, sure, we would love to help!" Piper stated enthusiastically. I know she was using Charmspeak, since I had a strange urge to run around helping everyone on the planet.

"Great! Can you just get the tables out, they're right over... there." Ginny pointed inside, where two tables were stacked. We ran over there and lifted the tables up. Piper and I grabbed the first one, and Hazel and Calypso held up the second. We carefully walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing.

"A little to the left, no no, yes! That's perfect, now you can drop the tables." Hermione instructed.

I whistled. I wonder how the boys are doing inside. I hope they're not causing any trouble...

 ** _Percy(Yay!) POV:_**

Well, This place is pretty cool. Harry and his friends are nice enough. I wonder when we're gonna get our supplies, though. Annabeth tells me that the place we are going is called _Diagon Ally_. Whatever that is.

"Ok, now that you know where everything is, lets have dinner now!" Ron shouts loudly. I grin. Ron must love food almost, if not as, much as me.

Leo, Ron, and I take off, sprinting to the dinner tables, with Frank, Jason and Harry jogging behind us. I catch sight of the girls, who had their arms crossed, and were shaking their heads. I raise my eyebrows, and smile at Annabeth, who was giving me one of those annoyed expressions, like: _You eat way too much_.

I sit down at a random seat, and motion Wise Girl to sit next to me. She gives a small, sideways smile, and does what I asked her to do. Jason sits on my other side.

I watch, fascinated, as Mrs. Weasley brings out the food using magic. I quickly stop when I notice Hermione giving me a suspicious look. I should probably not act like I've never seen magic before. It could blow our cover.

My thoughts were interrupted when Leo started yelling, "Food! Give me my food! I want my FOOOD!" Then he started laughing hysterically. I cracked a grin. Leo can be very funny at times.

"Well, it's different than the food you have in America, all right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?!" we demigods yell. No Pizza, no cheeseburgers, none of the great foods that are served in the States?

Most of us groan, while Annabeth smiles at our lack of good food. That gets me to stop, since I _date_ her.

(to the tune of the Imperial March[don't own that]) Line line line li-ne break, li-ne break!

"Well, to say the least, that food was good, even though it wasn't what we're used to." Jason says, rubbing his belly. I nod, too full to respond.

"Well, of to bed, chop chop! We have a long day at Diagon Ally tomorrow, to pick up school supplies. I groan. I've always hated Back-to-School shopping, but I guess it might be more fun because we're shopping for wizarding supplies.

We walk upstairs to the bedrooms and crash as soon as we hit the beds.

 **How was that? I'm sorry again for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, as it's gonna be in Diagon Ally. With a little extra surprise when I get back, which involves blue and cookies(hint hint, wink wink). PJSP out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Diagon Ally

**Guys, my apologies for not updating for so long. Please don't hurt me. *Pulls out Riptide to defend himself*, but here is another chappie! Yay! Oh yeah, the disclaimer! I don't own PJO, HOO, or HP. Did anyone ever notice JK is JK Rowling's name and it means** ** _Just Kidding_** **?**

 _ **Percy POV(He's my favorite character)**_

"So, we have to go to a shop called Diagonally? Do they sell up down and left right things there?" I ask, feeling like an idiot.

Annabeth face-palms. "No Seaweed Brain, we are going to an _alleyway_ called Diagon Ally, where they sell magic-y stuff, ok?" She tells me.

"Oh," was my only response.

Mrs. Weasley saves me by telling us how to get to this so-called Diagon Alley. I wonder if it's diagonal... Sorry, I'm getting off topic.

"...You put the powder into the fireplace( **A/N I don't know British accents, sorry** ), and you say loud and clear, 'Diagon Alley', ok dears?" A quiet chorus of 'yes ma'am's and 'ok's go around us half-bloods.

I go first. I drop the weird green stuff into the fire, which doesn't bother me because, you know, _parentage_ , and say, "Diagon, Alley!" And I mystically die.

HAHAHA! Not really. I just magically poof away and land in the fireplace of an old, grimy(You learn a few words when you date Annabeth), rundown pub, which for some reason is popular. That part's beyond me. I get up, only to fall again when Leo comes in and sends me flying, well, falling.

"OWW! Leo, do you have to kill me everyday?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes! It's what McShizzles do!" He gets up, grinning like a maniac. Well, he is a maniac, so I can't say that.

One by one, the demigods, then wizards came through the fireplace. Then, Mrs. Weasley came through.

"All right, you can all get your school supplies now," she motioned towards the letters that had somehow appeared in our hands. _Hecate_. I thought. Then I opened mine. In cursive font, which was murder for my dyslexic eyes, I made out Hogwarts at the top, then in Latin below, it said Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon. Why that is the school motto, I don't know.

I looked around, and I saw the others squinting to see the words, like me. The Brits were looking at us like we were some kind of freak show.

Suddenly, a spell popped into my head, and I whispered " _Graeco Vertere_ ," suddenly, the words on the page turned into a language I could understand, Greek. My face completely transformed, as I could understand the letter.

 **"How can you read it, Percy? With our dyslexia and all?"** Annabeth inquires, in Greek. Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, and Leo nod.

 **"I used _maagggiiiic!_ " **I stated eerily.

 **"We know that, Kelp Head, but what's the spell, and we don't even have wooden sticks yet, oops, I mean wands,"** Thalia said with a smug look.

 **" _Graeco Vertere_ ," **I told them.

 **"It means 'Translate to Greek' in Latin,"** Jason muttered to the rest of us. I nodded in agreement.

After a chorus of _Graeco Vertere_ 's, I read mine. It says:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Jackson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the teachers here have been informed that you demigods are going to be here. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up, the wizards waiting for us to be done reading our letters. I quickly turn the page, mutter _Graeco Vertere_ , then read the page.

 _Demigods will require:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron_

 _3 Sets of Work Robes(Black)_

 _1 Set Glass Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set Brass Scales_

 _1 Owl_

"It says here that we need a wand, a cauldron, 3 sets of black robes, glass phials, a telescope, brass scales, and an owl," Nico announced.

"WHAT! You don't have wands!" Ron shouted.

"Um, in America, you don't use wands to channel magic, you use, um, staffs. And we left ours back in the States," Annabeth covered for us.

Thank the gods. That could have gone worse.

"Oh well, then you must go to Ollivander's, you can get wands there," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "We can you your robes, your cauldron, you glass phials, the telescope, and your scales. All you need to get are the owl, wand, and books. Follow Harry, Ron and Hermione, they will show you what books to get."

"Thank you ma'am, you are very kind," Piper told her, with a little charmspeak in her words.

"Thank you dear, follow Fred and George, they will take you to Ollivander's," She motioned to the twins.

"Right-"

"This-"

"Way," They said at the same time. These guys would _love_ the Stolls.

We walked into the dingy, dark wand shop. "Wow, Nico, is this your home away from home?" Thalia asks sarcastically.

"Hahaha, no," he responds, ticked off.

Then this old dude walks out from behind a wall. "Welcome, demigods. Your parents and Hecate gave me your wands."

He looks at me. "Driftwood, 11 1/2 inches, hair of a black pegasus. I believe it's name was 'Blackjack'," Then he gives it to me. I smiled at the fact my pegasus supplied my wand.

Next, he points to Annabeth. "Olive wood, 9 3/4 inches, feather from a grey owl," he says, before giving her the wand.

Jason next: "Oak wood, 8 inches, feather from a golden eagle," cue the wand.

Piper, "Rose wood, 12 inches, feather from a sacred dove," another wand comes from it's box.

Leo's wand, "Ash wood, 10 1/4 inches, phoenix feather."

Calypso gets her's next: "Vine wood, 8 3/4 inches, Nightlace."

Then, he gives one to Frank. "Firewood, 7 inches," then he whispers, "and a core made of _blood_." The laughter that had burst when we learned what wood Frank's wand was made of died out instantly when we learned the core. Frank looked at his wand uncertainly, then he shrugged, and took it.

For Hazel, "hazel wood, 9 3/4 inches, solid gold," _phew_ , I thought. No more creepy whispering, but Leo did laugh silently when we learned the stats of Hazel's wand, it is pretty funny.

Thalia next. "Pine wood-" but the old dude was interrupted be tons of laughter.

"Oh gods, the irony! I can't even, HAHAHAHAHA!" I doubled over with laughter. Even Reyna, the scowling Roman she is, was laughing silently. Only Thalia wasn't.

"Guys, shut up!" she hissed. then she motioned for the old guy to continue.

"As I was saying, pine wood, 11 1/2 inches, feather from a golden eagle," well, I guess that makes sense, Thalia and Jason are 3/4 siblings. **(A/N They're mortal siblings, but they're godly parents are different as in, Zeus is Greek and Jupiter is Roman.)**

Reyna went next. "Palm wood, 10 inches, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze hybrid for the core," he whispered that last part.

Last, but not least, Nico got his. "Pomegranate wood, 9 1/2 inches, Thestral hair."

We thanked the man and took out the money that we somehow found in our pockets. We were about to pay when he said "No, children, you do not need to pay, Hecate already gave me some money. You will need that for your owls. Also, go to Gringotts, you will find weapons and money there."

With that, we left. We found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's outside. They had our books, and we took them.

"Here, we went to your vault in Gringotts, where we got some to pay for your books and," Hermione paused, then coughed, "a _dagger_ , which is apparently for Annabeth. The goblin guide said so," she informed us, obviously disturbed by the fact that she needed a knife.

Annabeth and I, on the other hand, were super happy. She lost her knife, in _ahem_ , the place downstairs, and she hadn't found a replacement. But there she was, being handed once that was exactly like her original. I was excited for her, because she didn't have a weapon to fight monsters, except her drakon bone sword, which she left at Camp.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" Leo whined. "I really want ice cream!" He screamed.

"Fine Leo, we'll get ice cream before we go get our owls," Reyna told him.

"Are you kidding! You know what Leo will do if he gets ice cream!" Annabeth is practically screamed that.

"But I'm a Bad Boy Supreme!" He flexed his non-existent muscles.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I don't mean chuckled. I laughed. It was a _kingly_ laugh. I reasonably assume it was a contagious laugh too, since everyone started laughing. Leo accidentally set himself on fire, too, so the wizards, after they finished laughing, looked up with terror in their eyes.

I glanced at Piper. "Do yo' thing, Pipes," I told her, while she glared at me. I winced. Piper's glare can be nearly as bad as Annabeth's sometime.

She took a deep breath and directed her words at the wizards. "You did NOT see Leo on fire. Nothing unusual happened," I had a sudden urge to forget that Leo was a fire user, but the words weren't directed at me. So I shook them off. The wizards weren't as lucky. Their eyes glazed over, and they forgot Leo's invulnerability to fire. Then their eyes returned to normal, and they forgot.

We all glared at the usually obnoxious Leo, who cringed under so many eyes. "It wasn't my fault! It just happens sometimes...," He whined. Poor Leo. He doesn't even get to have ice cream now. Annabeth and Reyna's glares tell me so.

Well, now it's time to get our owls.

Line, Set Blue 52, Set Line Break!

After we got our owls, of which mine was white, with black feathers on his head and sea-green eyes, like me, we traveled using Poo Powder, sorry, _Floo_ Powder. I had named my owl Theseus.

Well, Thalia and Nico told me that they asked my mom to send some blue cookies. I hope they arrive soon.

 **That wasn't too bad, was it? Bold in quotes mean Ancient Greek, too. By the way, Ollivander is one of the few wizards who know about the gods, while Snape is a son of Hades, McGonagall is a daughter of Athena, and Dumbledore is a son of Hecate. PJSP signing out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6:BLUE COOKIES!

**Hey guys, this chapter is kinda just for fun. It's from Harry's point of view, but it gets to the part where the Golden Trio starts getting suspicious about the demigods' background. The legion tattoo on the Romans and Percy(** ** _hint hint, wink wink)_** **. But, here come the blue cookies! Rick and JK own Percy and Harry. Not me. I only own the plot.**

 _ **Harry POV**_

These 'Americans' are weird. They have a dark and spooky background, but they don't tell us anything about it. But they can be very crazy. Like they are now. When Percy's mum sent some blue cookies. I don't get what's appetizing about blue cookies. But the Transfers seem to love them.

Percy opened his package. He gasped, then hid his smile, but his eyes were shining.

"What did you get now, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him. _Seaweed Brain_ is an odd nickname. I wonder how he got it.

"Nothing, Wise Girl, just a little treat-treat," he responded.

Nico and Thalia gasped. "Did you get the blue cookies?" They asked.

"No. Maybe. Yes." He mumbled. What happened after I can't comprehend. All the Americans tackled Percy for the items in the box.

But I saw something off. When they were diving with their hands straight out, I saw some kind of tattoo on Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel's right arm. Warning bells immediately went off in my head. Could these people, these _American Transfer Students_ , possibly be Death Eaters? When I saw Percy recoil at his attackers, I saw one on his arm too.

"Give me!" Jason shouted.

"No, they're mine!" Nico retaliated.

"HA! I got them now!" Leo shouted, and was his hair on fire? I saw a streak of orange on his arms, and some in his hair.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Thalia and Annabeth shouted. He seemed to realize, and there was suddenly no orange on him anymore.

"Guys, can we share the cookies like civilized demi-, people?" Percy said, exasperated. What was the word he was about to say? Demi-what? I shot a worried glance at Ron and Hermione, and I mouthed _Death Eaters_ , Ron nodded, while Hermione had her thinking face on, and mouthed back _Hold on_.

I didn't think these guys could be Death Eaters, since they act so happy, but they seem to have a dark history. Anything is possible. Last night, I heard screaming from Percy and Annabeth. The others calmed them down, but they did seem to have a bad nightmare.

Anyways, Annabeth agreed with Percy. "For once, you're correct Seaweed Brain. There are 28 cookies, right? That means two each for us eleven and Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"For _once_!" Percy protested.

"Yeah, Kelp Head, for _once_." Thalia said while Nico smirked.

"BY MERLIN'S BEARD, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Mrs. Weasley walked out and shrieked. She was in the kitchen while we were outside, until she saw the Americans in a pile surrounded by crumbs. "SHOUTING AND TACKLING! YOU ALL NEED TO GO TO BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT! CHOP CHOP!" She shouted at them. Then I realized she was shouting at _us_ too.

"Well, go on up! It's 7:30!" She said when she had finally calmed down.

The Transfers groaned. "But it's only 7:30!" Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Jason protested.

"Exactly. Now go on up, chop chop," she repeated.

They groaned again. They are really funny.

We 14 slowly got up and dragged ourselves into bed.

Tomorrow is September 1, the first day of school. I can't wait. School at Hogwarts is always so fun.

 **Well, that was fun. The Brits are a bit suspicious now though. Bai guys! PJSP out.**


	7. Chapter 7:Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys, I hope you read Chapter 5 again, I added more LEO! All da ladies luv Leo! Anyways, I don't own PJO, HOO, or HP. Now on with the story!**

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

Well, today's the first day of school! I'm so excited! I've already made friends with Hermione, who is really smart, loves books, and is good at pretty much everything, like me. We are all packed, and are walking to a magical station inside King's Cross called Platform 9 3/4. I have no idea how you have a 3/4 platform, but anything is possible with magic.

"So dears, all you have to do is run straight through that brick wall. It's the magical gateway to Platform 9 3/4," Mrs. Weasley told us. We stare at her like she's insane.

I watch as Ron's brothers Fred and George run straight through the brick wall. Then Ron, then Hermione, then Harry. Then Ron's sister Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Then we start going. Leo sets his hair on fire and screams 'BONZAI!' and sprints at the wall. Calypso sighs and shakes her head. Leo can be so immature sometimes. But she takes her cart and runs at the wall. Then Percy, then me.

We leave our carts where the other carts are. We walk towards the bright red train that said 'OGHATRW XERESPS'. I assume that actually said 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS'. Stupid dyslexia.

BREAKER BREAKER 109 WE GOT A LINE BREAK ON MAIN STREET!

We found an empty compartment and sat in it. All 11 of us. Then the Golden Trio walked in and asked if they could sit with us.

"I don't see how you can enlarge this compartment, since it's already jam-packed, but we'll see what I can do," I told them, then I pulled out my wand, and said " _Engorgio Silencio_ " The words just popped into my head.

I watched, awestruck, at how the compartment got bigger, but when I looked outside, we hadn't extended out of the train like one of those fancy trailers in the States. I stop gaping when I notice Hermione frowning at me.

"Well, that was an... interesting spell," Harry said, as he sat down.

"I've never seen anything like it," Ron admitted.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes, like she was assessing me.

"We should probably change into our robes. I don't really fancy doing it later," Hermione said after she analyzed me quickly. But I still wasn't sure if I should let that go.

Line Break

We are finally at Hogwarts, and Gods of Olympus, that place is breathtaking. The 'Athena' side of me started showing and I started shouting facts about architecture. Thalia, Nico, and Percy just sighed.

"Annabeth, your Ath-, um, architecture side is showing again," Percy sighed. I saw Hermione narrow her eyes again, but then we started talking about architecture together.

 **Percy POV(What's a story without his POV)**

So, Annabeth's 'Inner Athena' is showing again, and I'm just drowning out her and Hermione's conversation. I just walked aimlessly towards there carriages.

Then I saw the giant.

Well, I believe he's a half-giant, but I brought out Riptide anyways. I left it in pen form, since I didn't want to scare anyone.

"Firs' Years, righ' this way. Firs' Years, Over He'e!" He was waving a lantern, and I got the attention of the others.

 **"Guys, there's a giant here! Should I uncap Riptide?"** I tell them.

We 11 freeze. **"I don't think so. He might be good."** Calypso suggested. I believed her, since she's a good Titaness.

 _ **Hermione POV(Should I continue with this?)**_

When the Americans saw Hagrid, they all froze. Even Annabeth stopped our architecture conversation.

Percy pulled out a _pen_? They all touched what seem to be lethal weapons. Percy said something in another language. "Paidiá, ypárchei énas gígantas edó! Tha prépei na vgálete to kapok Anaklysmos?" What does that even mean?

Then Calypso responded with "De nomízo. Aftós boreí na eínai kaló." It sounded like the same language they used in Diagon Ally, but my question is, why would they use another language? Do they have something to hide? Percy, Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel have tattoos on their forearms, so they could be Death Eaters.

"What does that even mean! Why are you speaking in another language! Are you hiding something!" Ron shouted.

Annabeth replied smoothly, "No, we're wondering what a giant is doing here, Piper do your thing."

"Gladly," then she turned to us and said happily, "you didn't hear any foreign language!" I suddenly have no memory of them speaking in a weird language.

Jason, meanwhile, has walked up to Hagrid and asked him what he's doing here. "Wha' do you mean, wha' am I doin' he'e? I work he'e, as gamekeeper! I'm no' evil, no' like the Gigantes..." He let his sentence soak in.

"Ok, thanks Hagrid, we see too many evil giants these days," Hazel said to him kindly. Frank nodded at her comment.

"We have to battle most of them, and that's not something you really want to do," Frank said.

"Well, I live righ' over in tha' hut ove' the'e," he points to his house.

"Thank you Hagrid, for not being evil and killing people. We really appreciate it," Reyna told him. Why would she say that? Is she, like in the American Anti-Giant squad? She looks far too young for that.

"No Problem, Hi Harry, Ron, and Hermione," He said once he noticed us.

"Hi Hagrid," we chorused.

"Well, be'er ge' to the ca'iages, don' wanna be la'e!" He waved us goodbye.

"Bye Hagrid," us and the Transfers chorused as we walked towards the carriages.

"Whoa! What are those weird horse death hybrid things doing there!" Percy exclaimed as we approached the carriages. I was confused, since the carriages always pull themselves.

"What do you mean, the carriages pull themselves, they always do," Ron stated confused.

"No, there's definitely something there," Annabeth agreed.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Nico, this is your area of expertise, what are those things?" Thalia inquired.

Nico sighed then he explained. "Those are _thestrals_ , only people who have seen death can see them.

"Well, that explains it," Frank stated.

"I've never thought about it, but I can see them too. I guess it's when _he_ killed _them_..." Harry said.

"But how can you see them? You guys have seen death?" I asked the Transfers.

Percy said something in a weird language, "tha prépei na tous léme?"

"Yeah," is what Annabeth responded with.

Percy took a deep breath, "A few years back, in America, there was a war. I guess it wasn't heard of hear, but we participated in it. That's why Annabeth and I have nightmares, because we saw the most amount of Death in the battles," his voice broke, and I could tell he was close to tearing up. "Bob, Dameson..." he muttered while Annabeth comforted him.

He cleared his throat, "But yeah, we've seen a lot of Death. We've come close to being dead countless times, too," he finished.

"But-" Ron started, but only to be cut off by Hazel.

"Don't. They have too many nightmares already, bringing up the subject will only cause more." She said in finality. Ron gulped, then nodded.

We really need to know more about this war the Americans were in, because I never heard about a war.

 **Well, that was fun to write. I have to thank Google Translate, which I don't own, for the translations. That's like, the third chapter I uploaded today, since I haven't uploaded for 3 weeks. Don't kill me for that, and I hope this makes up for it. Bye guys, PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8:Pre-Great Hall

**Sup fellow readers! How y'all doin' today?! I'm back with another chapter. All rights go to Uncle Rick(AKA Rick Riordan) and Just Kidding(AKA JK Rowling). Have fun reading!**

Harry POV

We have just arrived at Hogwarts, and the Americans are gawking at the castle. Annabeth is the most interested by it, and starts sprouting architecture facts. She and Hermione will be best mates. Ron is horrified by the fact that there can be more people like Hermione.

All I could hear from either of them was, "architecture, buildings, marble, blah blah blah..."

Suddenly, the bloke named Nico gasped. He said something in that odd language, "Ypárchoun fantásmata eke!" Whatever that means.

Percy pulled out his weird pen, and shadows seemed to form around Nico's hand, forming a sword-like item. These guys have to Death Eaters, I saw their Dark Marks, and there's death and darkness always hanging around Nico.

Annabeth and the girls however, stood unfazed. Reyna asked, "ubi?" What in Merlin's Beard does that mean? They're definitely hiding something.

"What are you saying?! You are hiding something, I know it! You could be-oof!" Ron started rambling, before Hermione whacked him in the stomach, hard.

Nico and Hazel however, calmly responded in _two_ different languages this time. Nico said, "str kástro," while Hazel said, "in arcem." Then she responded in English, "I think _She_ allowed them to be here. Hopefully _Dad_ doesn't get too upset," she said shaking her head.

Who is _She_? And _Dad_? Could those people be Death Eaters? With my scar hurting more often, and my dreams, anyone could be anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by an arrogant voice. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. And who are are guests? Have anything to do with the special _event_ happening this year?" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked over to us.

"Go away Malfoy!" Ron snarled at them.

"Now, now, Weasley. You shouldn't go scaring our _guests_ ," he said, turning to the Transfers. "You don't want to be spending time with _these people_ ," he said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is here is Crabbe, and Goyle," motioning to them.

Percy cooly replied, "Well, I think we can tell who we want to spend time with on our own, though. Right guys?" He turned to the others.

"Yep," Frank said, popping the 'p'. "We know who can be a good friend, and who can be arrogant jerks. We'll stick with these guys," he pointed at us.

"Well then, I think _our_ job here is done, and I'll remind you, when you come running to be my friend, I won't let you," with that, Malfoy and his cronies marched away.

Leo, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Percy grinned at each other, then started coughing. Frank, Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth started at them oddly.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Reyna asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, what is it with you?" Frank added.

"Nothing, just the levels of Dragon's ego are toxic," Percy grinned.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. When will you learn?" Annabeth asked, sighing.

"And why Dragon?" Calypso and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Oh, that. Draco means 'Dragon' in Latin," Jason said.

"Oh," was Hermione's only response.

We got in the carriage, finally. Hermione and Annabeth continued their conversation, Percy and Jason were talking about sparring? Leo was building something with that enchanted tool belt of his, and then he threw it across the forest, and it actually flew! Piper, Hazel, and Calypso were talking about boys, Frank looked bored, and Thalia and Nico were betting about something. They also seemed to be in some kind of argument. Ron and I, however, started talking about Quidditch.

When we arrived at the castle, Ron, Hermione and I walked straight in while the Transfers went somewhere else.

As soon as they were gone, Ron asked Hermione a question, "'Mione, what is the special event Malfoy was talking about? I heard Dad and Mum whispering about something a few days ago, but they wouldn't tell me! Do you know?"

"How am I supposed to know, Ron? I saw a mast down by the lake earlier, and a carriage parked near the train, but other than that, I don't remember anything," She replied.

"Well whatever it is, we'll definitely find out tonight," I interjected.

 ** _Annabeth POV_**

So Hermione is AWESOME! She is as smart as me, and we have the same likes. I doubt she's a daughter of Athena though, she said she is muggle-born, which apparently means her parents are non-magical, or mortal.

After we left the 'Golden Trio', we found the teacher, Professor McGonagall. She brought us inside with the rest of the first years, who were staying away from us because we were so much older than them. Well, we only looked three years older than them, but some of us were a lot older than that.

"When you go inside, the Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning. Got it?" She said. The first years mumbled something like, 'Yes Professor'. We demigods just nodded.

After the first years went in, we heard the old man, Albus Dumbledore, say they were hosting something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which apparently was 3 Tasks for 3 wizards from 3 different magic schools. Then he said that there were 4 schools participating, and the 4th was the 'Hecate School for the Magically Gifted'. I reasonably assumed that was us. He said that the 11 students from this school were from America, so definitely us, and they were American Transfer Students, so they would be 'Sorted'. Whatever that means.

The door opened, and we walked in.

 **DUN DUN DUN! A** **cliffy! Not as bad as the MOA, though, Uncle Rick makes the biggest, baddest, troll-iest cliffhangers ever, and I still read him. I don't even know why anymore. But see you guys next time! PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon has left the building!**


	9. Chapter 9:Great Hall

**Sup guys, I'm back with another update. I'm now gonna be answering reviews here, so the people who I think I should reply to will have their answers here. There will also be TRIVIA! That's right, I'm adding TRIVIA! Yay! I'm not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling! I don't own their book series!**

 **anonymus - I don't really know, do you want chapters less than 1,000 words long? I kind of want chapters from 800-2,000 words long.**

 **Nia-East - Glad you like it! Cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Donuts to you! (o)(o)(o)**

 **HiThere - That's a good idea, I might try it!**

 **Guest - I know Athena kinda hates Percy, but in this story, Athena accepts Percy as a "good" son of Poseidon, because he gave up immortality for Annabeth and fell into Tartarus for her.**

 **h9i6t3 - If you mean the demigods are unaffected by spells, that's kinda true. They will be affected in a sense, but not as much as if it hit a wizard. So, if Percy is hit with a disarming charm(Expelliarmus) he would drop his sword, or wand, or whatever at his feet, and it wouldn't go flying to the spell-caster's hand. Aveda Kedavra will knock them unconscious, but if a demigod is hit with the killing curse twice, he/she will die. So the immortal** ** _ichor_** **dilutes the spell effects, it will not cancel them out.**

 **Everyone else - Thank you for the support! I love you guys! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

 **Now on with the story! This is a BIG chappie, just warning you. Even longer than 2000 words.**

 ** _Percy POV:_**

We walked into the Great Hall. Whoa.

I heard Annabeth squeal a little as we entered. I also heard Nico mutter, "stupid ghosts causing Dad paperwork." I guess Hades is mad ghosts are still here.

I started to pay attention to what Dumbledore actually was saying now. "... May I present the students of Chiron's School of the Magical Arts. They are from America, so they are not only participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they are our Exchange Students too! So treat them well. They will now be sorted," he stopped talking, and the woman from earlier, Professor McGonagall, call up our names.

"di Angelo, Nico!"

 _ **Nico POV:**_

Dad is gonna be so ticked when he finds out that so many souls aren't going to the Underworld.

The old lady who called me up told me to sit on a stool. Go figure. Now, she put a hat on my head.

 _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_ It said in my head.

 _You can talk?_ I thought-asked it?

 _Sure can, I can see everything in your head._ It replied. Not good. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to look inside my head. And I don't mean Odysseus/Annabeth! I heard all about what happened in Polyphemus' Cave. _So we have a demigod, hmm? This could be good or bad for the Wizarding World. You are a son of Hades, who is anti-social. Cunning, too. Could you belong in Slytherin? Two wars and Tartarus. Slytherin or Gryffindor, Slytherin or Gryffindor,_ Slyth- Gryffindor!

I realized the last part was said out loud. I also realized it took half a second for the cheering to start. I assume it's because I'm not welcome, since I'm a son of Hades. _No, stop thinking like that, Nico, you've changed._ I thought to myself, after that weird hat was off my head.

I go over to sit down at the now-cheering table, Gryffindor. Most people there are cheering, or whispering. I hear a few of them.

"The Sorting Hat has never changed it's mind mid-say!"

"From _Slytherin_ , to _Gryffindor_? That's absurd!"

"He should be in Slytherin!" A blonde yelled.

"Be quite, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded.

I sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, dubbed the Golden Trio by Percy and Jason.

"Why is everybody whispering?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just that's never happened, the Sorting Hat changing your house midway," Hermione said, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh," was my only response.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall had continued the sorting call.

"Atlas, Calypso!"

 _ **Calypso POV(Just for the sorting):**_

Professor McGonagall called me up. I was in wonder at all the magic around me. I was thinking how this was kept hidden from me. She motioned for me to sit down on a stool. The eleven-year-olds must have already been sorted, since I can't see them anywhere. Apparently, from the whispers of the students, the Hat has never changed someone's house mid-say before. Go figure. Nico's the first.

The professor put a pointy hat on my head. _Aha!_ It said in my head. _A Titan who's been locked up on her island most of her life. Helped brave heroes, and was released, not knowing where to go. Hmmm, you might do the best in_ Gryffindor! The hat said everything except that last part in my head.

The house on the right, where Nico sat down, erupted in cheers. I walked over and sat down next to Nico.

"Not bad," he said, not looking at me.

"Thanks," I replied, knowing Nico really didn't like being around this many people.

"Chase, Annabeth!" the Professor called, as the cheers died down.

 _ **Annabeth POV:**_

EEK! The architecture here is AMAZING! The entire castle is made of marble, and the entrance hall- ugh, my Athena is showing again. Not that that's bad, just it shouldn't be showing now.

"Chase, Annabeth!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter.

I walked up to the front of the Great Hall, and sat down on the stool Calypso and Nico sat on. the Professor put the talking hat on my head.

 _Ah, another demigod. A daughter of Athena, perhaps Ravenclaw? Very important, leader of Camp Half-Blood, two wars, and Tartarus? Get me off!_ Gryffindor!

Like the others, the house name was shouted aloud. I looked longingly at the smart house table, who were analyzing me. Then I walked forward and sat next to Hermione.

"Grace, Thalia!" The professor said. Oh, she's in for a surprise.

 _ **Thalia POV:**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She used my last name! I don't use it!

I stomped up to her and yelled, "I DON'T USE MY LAST NAME! SO IT'S NOT MINE ANYMORE!" I turned around, to see all of the students, except my friends, leaning away from the front, with panic, no, fear, strike that, terror in their eyes.

I looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes. "All right, just Thalia, then. Continue on, Professor McGonagall," he happily informed her.

She proceeded to place the hat on my head, grumbling something about rude students.

 _So we have another one. Daughter of Zeus, who turned into a tree? That's a new one. Lieutenant of Artemis, very vicious, better be_ Gryffindor!

Of course, it shouted out the last word out loud. As if a Gryphon could fit through a door. The table where my friends sat at cheered, as usual.

"Grace, Jason!"

 _ **Jason POV(EWWW! xP):**_

Thalia totally overreacted. I walked up to the front, and sat down on the stool. I guess the students thought I was as scary as my sister, but when I walked up, I heard all the girls sigh. I knew it. Now Leo owes Percy 10 drachmas.

 _Another child of Zeus, huh?_ The hat started, before I interrupted it.

 _Son of JUPITER, not Zeus. I was born ROMAN, not Greek. Though I am pretty Greek now though..._ I told, well _thought_ to it.

 _Yes, fine. A son of JUPITER, then, who killed Krios with his bare hands. A former Praetor of New Rome, very brave, a leader, you will fit well in_ Gryffindor!

Of course, the house was pronounced out loud. Like when all the other's were sorted, the Gryffindor table stood up and yay-ed me.

"Jackson, Perseus!" McGonagall called.

 ** _Percy POV:_**

The old, green dressed woman called me up. I walked up nervously, as I hated attention. Stupid ADHD. I sat down on the three-legged chair. Wait no, it's a stool. As soon as the hat touched my head, it started screaming in my head.

 _A son of Poseidon who's faced more than anyone ever!_ GET ME OFF OF THIS ONE'S HEAD! HE'S ALREADY FACED MORE THAN THE BOY WHO LIVED EVER WILL!

Then the hat jumped off my head and tried to hop away to the door. I glanced around, seeing all the wizards in utter confusion, my friends cracking up hysterically, and the hat attempting to hop away.

"Well, you will get right back here and sort this person, hat!" Professor McGonagall shrieked angrily, as she briskly walked forward to grab the Sorting Hat(The downside of dating the smartest girl in Camp: you learn stuff.), when I heard chuckling behind me. Professor Dumbledore, the old dude with the long white beard(What is it with smart, old people and long white beards!?) was laughing at the Sorting Hat's weird reaction to my head.

Meanwhile, McGonagall had returned with the hat, who was resisting her grasp.

"NO! I will NOT see inside his head!" the hat argued.

"You will, if you know what he's done, pick his house right now, then!" McGonagall reasoned.

The hat sighed. "Very well. He belongs in Gryffindor, after all that he's been through."

There was no applause, as everyone was still gawking at the hat and myself. I quickly ran over to the table Annabeth was at and sat down.

"That was fun," I told her.

She smirked, then kissed me. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, it was."

Harry Potter interrupted our kiss by asking a question. "How have you faced more stuff than I will ever face in my life!" He shouted angrily, while the rest of the Great Hall was still staring at the Sorting Hat.

I shrugged. "I have, but that's a story for another time," I told him calmly.

"But you're all Death-" Ron started, but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What _Ronald_ here is trying to say, is that we're surprised at the Sorting Hat's reaction," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, as she looked at my forearm.

"Well then, I think Hazel's up next!" Jason stated enthusiastically, breaking the tension. I still caught an 'I'm watching you' glare from Harry, Hermione and Ron, but I turned to McGonagall to see her say Hazel's name.

"Levesque, Hazel!"

 ** _Hazel POV:_**

The old lady, Professor McGonagall, called me up to the front. My brain nearly exploded at all the jewels in this castle. Diamonds, gold, silver, the whole package!

I sat down on the three-legged stool. Then the talking, I mean, _Sorting_ Hat was placed on my head.

 _How many demigods will we have today? We haven't had a demigod, besides your friends, since Dumbledore himself! Anyways, a brave_ _soul, daughter of Pluto, gentle nature, Hufflepuff, maybe? Or Gryffindor, where the brave go? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,_ Huff-Gryffindor!

Of course, the hat changed my house at the last second, the same way it did for Nico. Cheering immediately erupted from the Gryffindor table, and I sat down next to Nico.

"Some night, huh?" He remarked.

"I know, right?" I replied, looking at the hall, with the magical sky, the floating candles, the Sorting Hat's response to Percy's memories, et cetera.

"McLean, Piper!" McGonagall continued.

 _ **Piper POV:**_

I walked up to the front of the hall. I could sense all of the boys drooling at me. Of course, they don't know that _I_ have a boyfriend.

I sat on the stool and felt the Sorting Hat be placed upon my head.

 _A daughter of Aphrodite. Interesting. You could be a Hufflepuff? No no, you are a charmspeaker. Perhaps a Slytherin? Clever, maybe a Ravenclaw? Fought Gaea, I see._ Gryffindor!

Of course, I landed in the same house as my friends. I sat down next to Jason and kissed him.

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna!" McGonagall called. She is dead now. Reyna doesn't use her last name.

 _ **Reyna POV:**_

HOW. DARE. SHE. USE. MY. LAST. NAME! I will personally murder that _Graecus_. Oh wait, she's not a Greek, and the Romans and Greeks are allies now.

Anyways, I ran up to her and yelled, "DON'T USE MY LAST NAME!" She looked bewildered, then regained her composure, and replied.

"All right, but now you need to get sorted. Sit down," she motioned to the stool.

Still grumbling, I sat down.

 _Well, another demigod. A true Roman leader, daughter of the war goddess, you will do great things in_ Gryffindor!

The table where my friends sat at, Gryffindor, clapped nicely, but it seemed muted, as if they were wary about the weird American Transfer Students. I sat down next to Nico, when Leo was called up.

"Valdez, Leo!"

 ** _Leo POV(This will be fun!;D):_**

I was in awe at the cool castle. I'm no Annabeth, but I can still appreciate architecture. I didn't like the names of the houses though. Griffin-Door, Slyther-Inn, Raven's-Claw, and Huffle-the-Puffle? These are some bad names. A griffin can't fit through a door, I wouldn't stay in a place called Slyther-Inn, what's so cool about a raven's claw, and Huffle-the-Puffle? These are just terrible.

I felt a pinch from Frank. I guess I'm up. I make what I call a "Grand Entrance". I would have set myself on fire, but that would've blown our cover. Plus, Annabeth made me swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't. _Dang_ , that girl is scary sometimes. I still ran up screaming "TEAM LEO!"

Then I jumped on the stool. the teacher, Professor McGonagall, looked mortified, while the old dude, Dumbledore, just laughed.

 _Hero of the Second Giant War, died saving Olympus, you, like the other demigods, have survived a LOT of pain._ Gryffindor!

I ran over to the table, where Annabeth looked like she wanted to murder me, and I sat next to Calypso, grinning madly. She was frowning disapprovingly. As if _I_ am immature!

"You just had to scare them, didn't you, Repair Boy," she told me, exasperated.

"Well, _Sunshine_ , you know me, I like to make an entrance!" I grinned madly at her. She sighed and shook her head. I tried to avoid Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna's murderous gazes that were staring into my body. I forced myself to look up, and saw them mouth, _I will KILL you later_. Then they looked up.

 _ **Frank POV:**_

Of course, I go last. What if I end up in Hufflepuff? I don't fit in with demigods. I'm lactose intolerant, while every other half-blood is dyslexic and/or ADHD.

I walk up nervously, and sit down slowly.

 _So, is this the last of you demigods? I assume you'll be in Gryffindor, like your brethren. Descendent of Poseidon, son of Mars, you must be brave._ Gryffindor!

I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked over to Hazel's table, and I kissed her.

"I'm glad I'm not somewhere else," I tell her. She smiled and responded.

"I'm glad you're not anywhere else, either, Frank."

The rest of Professor Dumbledore's speech went on and on. I payed attention, but none of the other demigods did, being ADHD. He talked about a guy named "Mad-Eye" Moody being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and a thing called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where Hogwarts, a school called Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang would be participating in. Chiron's School of the Magical Arts, aka Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, would also be in it, since Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff knew we were demigods, and they knew our mission was to protect Harry Potter and his friends.

Both of the other schools walked in. Dumbledore said that everyone from Hogwarts who wanted to participate had to be 17 years and older. But, the students from Chiron's School of Magical Arts(our cover name) did not have to be 17 and older. The Hogwartians said that that was unfair, but Dumbledore said that we had been training under harsh conditions from when we were very young. That shut them up.

Then the golden plates, which I knew from Hazel telling me, were suddenly covered in food. Lots of it. We ate the food, then went up the Common Room, whatever that is. Harry and Ron showed us to the dormitories, where we almost immediately crashed in. Percy, being _Percy_ , dove in, fully clothed. The rest of us did change.

 **How was that? I thought it was good. I know it was long, but it's the Sorting and Great Hall. It might not be** **amaZhang(always wanted to say that), but it was pretty good. Right? Right?**

 **Percy: No. It was terrible. *sarcastically***

 **Me: *Pulls out a sword* What did you say?**

 **Percy *Uncaps Riptide* Is this how we're playing it? Well, fine, it was good.**

 **Me: Thank you. Anyways, I can make you break up with Annabeth. Don't force my hands.**

 **Percy: *Terrified* Fine! I'll stop. Just don't make me break up with Annabeth! She is literally part of me!**

 **Me: I know, I would NEVER in my life do that. I just have the power to. I Argo II Percabeth.**

 **Percy: Good.**

 **Well, here's the trivia! Who was the ghost that Nico hung out with in BotL? Comment, Favorite, and do all that stuff!**

 **PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon has left the building!**


	10. Chapter 10:Ancient Runes

**Hi guys, I'm back. I have over 5k views on this thing! It's not too much, but I think it's pretty cool. Ima gonna say thanks! Thanks! It means a lot.**

 **Anyways, the answer of the last chapter's trivia is the ghost of King Minos, the ruler of Crete. Kudos to Guest and Mystery0028 for getting it right.**

 **Check out the poll on my profile! Take the survey!**

 **GUYS! REREAD CHAPTER 9! I ADDED PIPER'S SORTING. I FORGOT THAT THE ORIGINAL TIME!**

 **Fatewarrior: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me! Cookies to you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Tiur288: Thanks!**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: Of course you can use it! I got the idea of the hat hopping away from another story, where the hat caterpillar-walked away. But the idea is SUPER hilarious, so yes, you can use it.**

 **Posiden4: Thanks for the support, and thanks for finding that error. I fixed it.**

 **I'll say it again: GUYS! REREAD CHAPTER 9! I ADDED PIPER'S SORTING. I FORGOT THAT THE ORIGINAL TIME!**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **And again:** **GUYS! REREAD CHAPTER 9! I ADDED PIPER'S SORTING. I FORGOT THAT THE ORIGINAL TIME!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

The Americans are weird. Percy slept fully clothed, like he has no sense of decency. Also, I think I saw a Dark Mark on Percy, Frank, and Jason's arms. After the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, I'm really frightened of those. But now it's morning. Better get to breakfast.

I walked down the dormitory stairs with Ron, where Hermione and Annabeth were talking about educational things. She finally found someone with as much, or possibly _more_ intelligence than herself. Percy was talking with Jason, Leo was grinning while Calypso was shaking her head, Hazel and Frank were snogging, while Piper, Reyna, Thalia, and Nico where in a heated argument, but it was in that weird language of their's. Then Piper said something, and they all stopped.

I walked up to Percy, and asked him why the Transfer's weren't wearing the school robes.

Umm..." He looked at Jason with pleading eyes.

"What _Percy here_ means to say is that Dumbledore said that we could where what we wear at our school, orange or purple t-shirts," Jason informed me calmly.

"Blimy, I wish we didn't have to wear robes," Ron muttered quietly.

"Anyways, what are you guys gonna do for classes?" I asked.

For that, Percy easily answered. "Dumbledore told us to just follow you guys and Hermione."

As soon as he said that, warning bells went off in my head. That's exactly the kind of thing Death Eaters do. Get close to you, then go in for the kill. I made a mental note to stay away from Nico.

"Ok, then we better get down for breakfast, they'll be handing out timetables there," I said suspiciously.

Percy and Jason, however, did not notice the suspicion, and said, "Yeah, let's go!" Then they ran out the door.

Nico Leo, and Thalia overheard, and ran after them.

"Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper, however, narrowed their eyes at Ron and I, then continued out the door. Calypso went next.

Finally, Frank and Hazel got the gist and got up and left.

That left Hermione, Ron, and myself.

"These people are weird," Ron declared.

"I know, they're supposed to follow us for lessons! That probably means they're Death Eaters!" I continued.

"Harry! You can't just go accuse people of being Death Eaters like that! We don't know a thing about their past! And the Sorting Hat said that Percy had faced a lot already!" Hermione scolded.

"So? That doesn't mean they can't be Death Eaters. I think Percy and Annabeth are the leaders among their little group. I say we incapacitate Nico, since he has death always hanging around him, then we hold Percy and Annabeth hostage. Death Eaters usually join Voldemort-" Ron flinched at his name, "- because they're too scared. If we threaten them a little, they'll spill all their secrets. We have to take the knife you gave Annabeth, though." I explained.

"Harry! We can't torture someone just because of a hunch! Plus, I like Annabeth! She's really nice, and smart too!" Hermione tried to reason, but Ron interrupted.

"Still, I guess they'll put their names in the Goblet of Fire tonight, then if their still really shady by the end of the week, we'll take 'em while their sleeping!" Ron said. I nodded, while I felt Hermione in grudging agreement.

"It's settled then. We capture them at the end of the week." I told them.

Le Line Break

At breakfast, we got our timetables. Hermione and Ron's were the same as mine. Percy was too busy stuffing his face with food, while Annabeth shook her head at him.

"Seaweed Brain, stop eating so fast! You'll die from too much food!" Annabeth protested.

"Hey Wise Girl. I will never, ever die from too much food. And you know that," Percy responded.

Frank watched him, awestruck. "I still can't believe you never told us you eat so darn _fast_!" He said.

Just then, most people started to get up to leave. it was class time. I glanced at the Goblet, then at the Americans.

"Guys, did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire yet?" I asked.

Annabeth responded, "Yeah. We did it a little earlier."

Hermione intervened, "Perfect! I heard the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students did it last night! We'll have the results of who's in by tonight!" She said excitedly.

Suddenly, a searing pain erupted from my forehead. I instinctively looked up, and saw Mad-Eye Moody looking at me. Then he walked away.

I was deep in thought when I heard a voice: "Harry? Harry! Earth to Harry! Wake up! Harry Cleese!" I looked up to see Percy waving his hand in my face. I instinctively backed my head up.

"Sorry, I'm back. But who's Harry Cleese?" I questioned.

"Umm, Annabeth?" Percy said in a panic.

"Seaweed Brain, Harry Cleese is a student at our school. You are such an idiot sometimes," she said.

Percy grinned. "That's why you love me, though!" He imitated Leo.

"Hey! Only _I_ can use that line!" Leo said, in mock-shock. The rest of the Transfers burst into laughter.

"C'mon guys, let's get to class. I want to learn about Ancient Runes!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly. Apparently, Hermione asked Professor McGonagall if Ron and I could take Ancient Runes too. She had said yes.

Ron groaned. "Let's go learn about random assorted pictures," he mumbled.

"YES! Ancient Runes! Why am I happy now?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"Because, dummy, you are _Leo Valdez_!" Thalia promptly informed him. Reyna nodded.

"Oh yeah. That. Who cares! Team Leo!" Leo pumped his fist.

Calypso muttered something about boys and Team Leo, while Percy and Jason cracked up.

As two losses make a win, two lines make a break. Wait, what?

"All right class, we will be learning Ancient Greek mythology and the language for the first few months of school. Here- what's so funny?" Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes teacher asked, because the exchange students were laughing hysterically. _Why would they do that?_ I thought.

"Nothing, just we speak Ancient Greek as well as we speak English, and we read and write it _way_ better than we read and write English," Annabeth explained.

"We also speak Latin. We're really good at that, too," Reyna continued.

"We know everything about Greek mythology," Piper said.

"And Roman mythology, too," Hazel said.

"Vlépe, miláme áptaista archaía elliniká." Calypso spoke. I guess that was the language the Americans were using in earlier and in Diagon Ally.

Thalia had a smirk on her face. "So yeah, this is gonna be _real_ easy for us."

Professor Babbling responded, "I see. Good. I'm happy," she most definitely did not look happy, "so we will be doing a test on mythology today. I will get to see what you know. I will pass out the papers now."

"Hold on professor, what did Calypso say?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

"She said 'See, we can speak Ancient Greek' perfectly, Mr. Boot. Here is the test," Babbling tossed the sheets in the air and they floated down to each desk.

 _ **Hermione POV:**_

Annabeth is really cool. She's so smart, we like the same things, and she goes to the library to hang out when she's bored. But I want to beat her on this test. The Americans' knowing Greek and Roman mythology, and being able to speak Ancient Greek and Latin is another thing to add to my mental list of weird things about them.

 **Who are the 12 Olympians?**

That's easy, I know this one.

 **Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares.**

Question 2:

 **What are the three godly metals that can kill monsters?**

I've never heard of any godly metals, so I suppose it is Steel, Iron, and Bronze?

 **Steel, Iron, and Bronze.**

I think I got that one wrong.

 **What is a demigod, or half-blood?**

This is easy.

 **A demigod or half-blood is the offspring of a Greek or Roman god and a human.**

Question 4:

 **Who is the Protogenos of the air?**

Never heard of a Protogenos, but I think it's Ouranos.

 **Ouranos.**

Half way done. I glanced around the room, where the Transfer Students were already done! They were sitting there, bored. I continued on.

 **Who is the primary deity of the sun?**

Wasn't that Apollo? Or was it Helios. I'll say both.

 **Helios and Apollo.**

I think I got that one right.

 **Who was the hero who killed the Chimera?**

I think it was Heracles. He killed almost everything in Ancient Greek mythology.

 **Heracles/Hercules.**

Onward ho!

 **Which Trojan prince killed Achilles?**

It was Paris.

 **Paris.**

Question 8:

 **Who was the founder of the Amazons?**

Easy!

 **Otrera.**

Second to last question.

 **Which deity invented the flute?**

Apollo is the god of music, so it must be Apollo!

 **Apollo.**

Last question.

 **What were the Twelve Labors of Heracles?**

This is easy.

 **The Nemean Lion, The Hydra, The Cerneian Hind, The Erymanthean Boar, The Augean Stables, The Stymphalian Birds, The Cretan Bull, The Horses of Diomedes, The Amazonian Belt, Geryon's Cattle, The Golden Apples of the Hesperides, and Cerberus.**

Done! I gave my test to the teacher, and sat back down. I wonder what I got.

Line Break! Get Your Line Break Here! 75% Off Line Breaks! Only Today!

I got my test back after everyone finished. WHAT! Only 50%? How!? I looked at Annabeth.

"What did you guys get?" I asked.

"We all got 100%. As we said earlier, we're awesome at Greek/Roman mythology," she replied.

"Oh. I only got 50%. I didn't know Athena invented the flute, Bellerophon killed the Chimera, Aither is the Protegenos of the air, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron are the only metals that can kill monsters, and I forgot the Twelve Olympians," I blushed at the last part. I'm a fool if I forgot the Olympians.

"That's ok, we spent YEARS learning this stuff," Percy assured me. But I still didn't like it.

I turned to Harry and Ron. "what did you two get?"

Harry replied. "30%"

Ron grinned and cupped his hands. "0%"

I heard a snigger. I turned, to see Nico holding in a laugh, and Leo grinning. Also, Calypso was face-palming.

We got up and started walking to the next class, History of Magic.

"Well, what do we have next? We still need to put our names in the Goblet. I heard the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons students already did. We'll know by the end of the week who is in!" Jason said excitedly.

"Well, who will it be for Hogwarts? Someone told me Angelina put her name in, at least it would be a Gryffindor if she got in!" Ron responded.

"Anyways, Jason, to answer your question, we have History of Magic next. It's taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. It's really boring," I told him.

"Well, today's class might be _interesting_ , seeing as Nico and Hazel are doing it," Thalia remarked.

"I know, right? It's probably gonna be hilarious," Percy continued. Why would it be interesting and hilarious because Nico and Hazel are in it? Another weird thing about them to add to the list. I glanced Ron, who was looking at them like they were Death Eaters. And Harry was obviously confused, but I saw a little suspicion, even though he was trying to mask it.

We arrived at the History of Magic classroom, and sat down. I glanced at Nico, who was frowning as if something was wrong, and Hazel, who was hiding a smile.

Professor Binns floated through the wall, and looked up, with fear in his eyes.

"M-Mast-Master N-Nico? And M-Mistre-ss H-Hazel? W-What are y-you doing h-here?" He asked, stuttering.

 **And CUT! That's a wrap! The cliffhangers are real, though. I pulled a small Uncle Rick. Not as big as in the Mark of Athena, or in the Blood of Olympus, but it was something.**

 **Ooh! The trivia!**

 **HP Trivia: What are the Marauders' nicknames?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: Who was Activities Director at CHB during SoM?**

 **Review, Favorite, and do that stuff! PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon is out!**


	11. Chapter 11:History of Magic

**Hi my readers, I'm back with another chapter! Yay!**

 **The answers to the trivia were: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, followed by Tantalus. Congrats to Guest and Risa Silvara for getting them right. (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **I don't own PJO, HOO, or HP.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I like that too, because Ron is always the kind of person to claim everyone suspicious is a Death Eater, while Hermione is smart, so she doesn't jump to conclusions quickly, and Harry is just not exactly sure of much.**

 **Guest: xD! I'm glad you like it though.**

 **DaughterOfApollo: Thanks! That means a lot to me.**

 **NenziPotatoQueen: Glad you are in love with it. The only help I can offer you is to keep reading!**

 **The God of Animals: Thank you! I definitely will update fast, hopefully! :D**

 **Tiur288: Thank you for liking it!**

 **LetoP: I will, and thank you for the support! I appreciate it!**

 **Risa Silvara: If you caught in the Great Hall chapter, I put in a small thing where Frank states that Dumbledore said the age constraint** **doesn't work on the students from Chiron's School of Magical Arts, or whatever I made up for the demigods' school. But the age line doesn't work on the demigods, so all of the 11 have a shot of becoming champion. Though I will make Percy the champ, because, you know, Percy OP, but nice question, and good job on getting the trivia! :D**

 **Poll results so far:**

 **Percy: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Annabeth: 0**

 **Piper: 0**

 **Jason: 0**

 **Frank: 0**

 **Keep submitting results, guys!**

 **Re-read chapter 9 if you haven't done so already. I added Piper's sorting.**

 **Read on, my readers!**

 _ **Percy POV:**_

HAHAHA! This ghost is in for a surprise.

Nico informed him with no emotion in his voice. "Cuthbert Binns. A wonder why you are still here. I would assume you would be with my father."

"Nico! You'll give our secret away!" Hazel whispered quickly to him. That's true, he probably would do that if he keeps this act up. But I understand that he would be upset. If one of Poseidon's underwater animal citizens went missing, and I found him, I sure would be ticked at him.

"M-Master N-Nico, I-I chose t-to stay b-back in th-this world, a-and n-not go th-the-there!" The professor said, trembling.

"Well, you must swear on the River Styx that Hecate has let you stay here. Otherwise, I will get my dad to-" Nico started, but Hazel interrupted him.

"Oh-kay, Nico, I think that's ok. Don't go upsetting _them_." She glanced nervously at the sky, as if expecting a divine smiting. All she got was a rumble of thunder from outside, even though it was completely sunny.

Meanwhile, we demigods, even Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper, were snickering, while the wizards looked confused, but the Golden Trio were looking at the exchange between Professor Binns, Nico, and Hazel suspiciously. _Nice going guys, now they're_ _suspicious._ I thought.

Jason muttered, "Shut up, dad, and tell Hecate not to get upset Nico is insulting a wizard"

But this line did not go unnoticed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Jason, then looked away, as if she's thinking. How do I know that? Think, Percy, think. Then I realized where I'd seen that look. Annabeth wore that look whenever she was thinking and ignoring me. This information worried me. If Hermione is smart, she might figure out who Chiron is, then...

I shuddered. That could be catastrophic, if the Brits found out.

But, Nico was forcing Binns to swear on the River Styx.

"Do it! Then I'll know you're here with permission!"

"No! I will not!" Binns responded, as if he's not that nervous anymore.

"Ha! So you're not here with permission!"

"I am!"

"Then swear!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes, or I'll drag you downstairs myself!" Nico threatened.

"Fine! I swear on the River Styx that I am here under protection and permission from-" he whispered the last part, so our cover wasn't blown, "Lady Hecate." He stopped whispering. Thunder rumbled again, which sealed the oath. "Happy now?"

Nico, still grumbling, muttered, "I'm not _un_ happy."

"Nico! Be glad! Dad obviously knows about them being here, because he isn't doing anything to get them back!" Hazel berated Nico.

Nico sniffled. "Yes Ma'am." Then he turned to the Professor. "You may continue your lesson, Cuthbert Binns."

Professor Binns nodded, but it was obvious that he was shaken up. He didn't stop trembling until the end of the lesson. He talked about boring stuff, like goblin rebellions. Whatever those were. Most of the class was asleep, and I was no exception. But as I drifted off in my nap, one thing popped into my head. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are suspicious of us already. This exchange just made them more so.

 **That's a wrap! This chappie was short, but it added more suspicion from the wizards.**

 **Anyways, the trivia:**

 **HP Trivia: List all the DADA teachers in order from SS to DH.**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: What name does Bacchus call Jason in MoA?**

 **Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed the short chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12:Divination

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm not J.K. or Rick! I don't own their book series.**

 **The answers were:**

 **Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye/Alastor Moody or Barty Crouch Jr. is acceptable, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, and Amycus Crow wasn't really mentioned, and he only taught Dark Arts, not DEFENSE Against the Dark Arts, so if you didn't say anything for that one, it would be fine too.**

 **Also, Bacchus calls Jason "John Green".**

 **Congrats to Guest, Guest, Guest, and FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife for getting it correct. (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Guest: Ha! :P I believe that you didn't cheat, though.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! I have fun writing, and I thought it is funny too.**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover: I WILL RIGHT MORE TO PLEASE YOU!**

 **NenziPotatoQueen: You're welcome!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Glad you like it! Thanks for the Tyche!(Cuz she's the goddess of luck)**

 **hi: Happy you like it! And I will definitely give you more! :D**

 **By the way guys, I am a son of Poseidon. Like, I took three different godly parent tests. Just wanted to say that.**

 **Also, participate in the poll!**

 **There are the same poll results as the last one.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

History of Magic was weird. Apparently, someone named Hecate let Binns stay as a ghost. However that works. Also, Nico and Hazel's father are necromancers. They're fathers could be Death Eaters, so they're probably Death Eaters.

I explain my theory to Hermione and Ron on the way to Divination. Ron nods victoriously, while Hermione gains a calculating look on her face.

"I'm not sure Harry, just because their parents are Death Eaters doesn't mean they have to be Death Eaters. I doubt You-Know-Who would recruit young followers like that," she told me.

"I'll check the Marauder's Map tonight, to see if they're Death Eaters. I think they plan on putting their names in the Goblet at dinner, anyways. Only one more class till then," I responded.

"Who cares about that? It's just Trelawney's lessons," Ron groaned, then yawned.

 **(A/N: I know in canon, Hermione quit Divination, but for plot's sake, lets just pretend that never happened.)**

We entered the classroom. Of course, Trelawney was looking into her crystal ball.

"Today we will be practicing the fine art of crystal gazing. Peer into your ball, concentrate, and record what you see." She paused, then turned to Percy.

" _You!_ You will die a painful death!" She mysteriously reported.

Ron and I started sniggering. Trelawney always predicts people's death, and it never happens.

Percy, however, didn't know this. "Really? How will I die?"

"Y-you will drown in the ocean! Beware the sea!" She warned.

For some reason, the Americans found this extremely hilarious. They doubled over, cackling hysterically.

Then Trelawney looked at Jason. "You will die from a failure in the air! Beware the sky!"

Cue the Americans' laughter. The rest of the class, including Hermione, Ron, and myself, sat there, confused.

Suddenly, Professor Trelawney stiffened, grabbed Percy's shoulders, and spoke in a raspy voice. The Transfers stopped laughing immediately.

" _Eleven must travel to the magic world,_

 _The sea and the wise, secrets shall be unfurled,_

 _Destruction shall rise, an evil power born,_

 _Wizards and Half-Bloods unite, razed while they're torn._ "

As soon as she finished, she fell flat on her face. Then she got up, groaning.

"Professor! You-you said something! I think it was a prophecy!" Lavender Brown said excitedly.

"What?! I did no such thing. I simply tripped and fell. Now get back to crystal gazing. Peer into your ball, concentrate, and record what you see." Trelawney droned on, but nobody actually did crystal gazed. Everyone was looking at Percy, who was frowning, and exchanging dark looks with the other Americans.

 _Secrets_! Obviously, the Americans were hiding something. And we would find out tonight.

"Ron! Hermione! We're gonna interrogate Percy and Annabeth tonight, ok? The prophecy said, _secrets shall be unfurled_! That means they're hiding something!" Ron, as usual, agreed with me, while Hermione nodded, but a little hesitant.

I decided to be nice to Percy, before we viciously kidnap him tonight.

"You know, the whatever she predicts are almost always wrong, Percy," I tell him.

"I wouldn't know, but this one is gonna come true. I can almost feel it," He responded.

"Then what did it mean?" Hermione intervened.

"I don't know. Prophecies always, always, have double meanings." It was pretty clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"Stop bugging Percy, he's clearly upset about the prophecy!" Reyna told us in a commanding voice. Frank and Calypso continued it.

"Yeah, Percy has been through a lot, and prophecies are almost always our bane," Frank said.

"I wouldn't know, but from the stories I've heard, prophecies are pretty bad," Calypso finished.

Hermione, being _Hermione_ , questioned them, "What do you mean, prophecies are almost always your bane? You've been through _multiple_ prophecies before? And how would you not know, Calypso? You are with them, right? You've all been together for a while now, right?"

"Ummm..." Calypso started, but Piper interrupted.

"You didn't hear what Frank or Calypso said, so go back to looking at glass balls," she said sweetly. I suddenly forgot what Frank and Calypso said, except one thing.

"Wait, Percy, how have you been through more than me? The Sorting Hat said so, and then Frank did too? What have you been through that I haven't!?" I asked, annoyed that someone has been through as much as me.

"I don't really think that's a story for now, Harry," Annabeth told me calmly.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Class dismissed!" Trelawney called dreamily.

We _will_ have to interrogate those Transfers. The prophecy said they're hiding something, and I intend to find out what.

 **And that's the chapter! Hope you liked it!**

 **Trivia Time!**

 **HP Trivia: What's the name of the magical hospital?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: Who are the children of Mr. D/Dionysus?**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, etc. and have fun in life! Bai guys!**

 **-PJSP**


	13. Chapter 13:Names and Tension

**I'm back! Guess what? Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling gave me the rights! LOL! You fell for it! xD! No, I'll never get the rights to the best book series on da Earth.**

 **The answers to the trivia** **were: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, but St. Mungo's is correct, and if thou misspelled it, it's ok, too. Castor and Pollux were the answers I was looking for, but Dakota would also be acceptable. Congrats to Guest 1, FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, and Fatewarrior are got both the answers, while Mystery0028 got Castor and Pollux. I think Wistim's daughter got it right, too, but I can't really figure out the spelling.(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Guest 1: Ok, I will call you Guest 1 from now on, but just try to put in a reminder in each review telling me that you are Guest 1. Glad you like it :D!**

 **Posiden4: You're right, but somethings will happen. I'm telling, though.**

 **NenziPotatoQueen: #JOINTHEPROTECTPERCYSQUAD2016! xD!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: You're welcome, I tried to make the cookies blue, but that didn't work out, since black bold font hates me. Thanks for the support, though :D!**

 **Fate warrior: Not telling ;P!**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover: I HAVE COME TO ANSWER YOUR PLEAS!**

 **The poll results remain as:**

 **Percy: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Annabeth: 0**

 **Jason: 0**

 **Piper: 0**

 **Frank: 0**

 **Take the poll people!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

 _ **Percy POV:**_

"So, can we put our names in now?" I asked Annabeth as we walked into the Great Hall.

Annabeth tried to stifle a squeal, but her attempt was unsuccessful. She was still in awe at the architecture.

Leo, on the other hand, was whining how nothing here was mechanical. Everything ran completely on magic.

"No Percy, we're doing it _after_ dinner, remember?" Annabeth shook her head, as if thinking, _typical Seaweed Brain_.

"Oh yeah," was my ever-so-smart answer.

Le Line Break

"That dinner was tasty," was my remark after the nice dinner of pizza.

"Really Kelp Head, that's the only thing you're gonna say?" Thalia said.

"Yep," I responded, popping the 'p'.

"Well, it's time to put our names in the golden wine glass of me!" Leo exclaimed, getting some odd views from passing students.

"Repair Boy! Shut up! You'll blow our cover!" Piper whisper-yelled. **(A/N That's an actual thing, you know, you're whispering, but you have that commanding voice you use when you're yelling.)**

"Can we put our names in now?" Frank asked.

"Yes, my fellow Praetor, we can. Now, does anybody have a usable pen?" Reyna asked.

"Yes! I do. I tried using it down in... never mind," I told them, recalling the time in Tartarus.

"Great! Where is it then?" Hazel said excitedly.

"Right here!" I said, pulling out Riptide in pen form.

"Uhh, Percy, that's just Riptide, it can't actually write, can it?" Calypso asked me, unsure.

"I've got to agree with my girlfriend on this one, Riptide is a sword who's magical state takes to form of a pen. It can't write though, I think," Leo concluded.

"HAHA! WRONG! Riptide can go writable-pen mode! I tried it down in... You-Know-Where," I told them.

I looked around, made sure that nobody was still in the room, and uncapped the pen. It turned into the usual three-foot-long Celestial Bronze sword. I immediately touched the butt of the sword, and it reverted back into a pen, except the writing part exposed.

"See... it can turn into a working pen!" I told them, then wrote my name on a piece of paper Annabeth always carries around.

"I know, Seaweed Brain, I was the one who wrote the message from You-Know-Where," Annabeth exasperatedly told me, as she took Riptide from me and wrote her name on another piece of paper.

We took turns passing Riptide around, and when Frank went last, but he accidentally touched the bottom of the sword after he finished writing, and it turned into a sword again. He was so startled he turned into a blobfish. I know it's a blobfish because it's from the sea, and I know fish types. It's part of the son-of-the-Sea-God package.

"Ha! Zhang, you make a cool slimeball-thingy!" Leo yelled, but Calypso smacked him right after.

"Leo! You can't say things like that to my boyfriend!" Hazel scolded.

He's right, you shouldn't-" Piper started, but Nico interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt, but this conversation is no longer private," he pointed to the area by the doors, which was seemingly empty.

"There are two life forms, a male human, and a female," Nico informed us, "and they are 14 years old. They are nowhere near being dead," he walked over there, and pulled a cloak off of Ron and Hermione, who widened their eyes. Then they ran away.

"Let's continue this talk somewhere else, I don't think this is a good place to talk," Jason said.

"For once, I agree Jason," I agreed.

Breaking Lines

 ** _Harry POV:_**

After dinner, which the Transfers stayed back to put their names in, Hermione, Ron and I went up to our dorms. I pulled out the Marauders' Map. I looked to the Great Hall, and found 11 labels that said, 'Perseus Jackson', 'Annabeth Chase', 'Jason Grace', 'Piper McLean', 'Frank Zhang', 'Hazel Levesque', 'Leo Valdez', 'Calypso', 'Reyna Ramirez-Arellano', 'Nico di Angelo', and 'Thalia Grace'. I guess they weren't Death Eaters disguised as students, then. And Percy must be short for Perseus, but why doesn't Calypso have a last name? Wasn't her last name 'Atlas'?

I informed my friends of this.

"That's odd, why would Calypso lie about her name? And I went to the library earlier, and there's no school called 'Chiron's School for the Magical Arts'! They have to be Death Eaters!" Hermione informed us.

"Guys, we should probably go down there and spy on them, to see if they're Death Eaters!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, that's a good idea!" I told them, then I ran up to the dorms and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak.

"Let's go, the three of us should still be able to fit under the cloak-" I started.

"Hold it Harry, I don't think you should come!" Hermione told me.

I felt a pang of anger. "And why not?" I asked.

"If they are Death Eaters, they could find us, and then attack us, or something like that." She responded smoothly.

"Fine. Go. Take the cloak, though," I grumbled angrily.

I watched them go down to the Great Hall on the Marauders' Map. They hung out by the door, but apparently Nico found them. He walked over to where they were hiding, and they bolted. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was panting, "Nico...Cloak...Death Eaters...," she continued panting.

"Slow down! What happened down there?" I asked them.

"I'll tell you what, mate! Nico bloody found us! Under the Cloak! He walked over, and lifted the Cloak off us! He's a bloody Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"That did happen, I can vouch for that. We kidnap Percy and Annabeth tonight," Hermione said with finality in her voice.

"Ok, good," I paused, then asked, "Hey, where's my Invisibility Cloak?"

"Umm..." Ron said, who looked at Hermione to answer.

She sighed. "I'm really sorry Harry, but Nico still has it. We ran away as soon as he found us. I'm so sorry," she told me.

Great. That's great. I don't have my Cloak anymore, the one thing that connects me to my dad is gone.

"We could ask Nico for it nicely," Ron suggested.

"No, I don't think he would give it back after we eavesdropped on their private matters," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, I know," I said, slumping back in a chair. But we were still gonna interrogate Percy and Annabeth tonight. This would be the big reveal, how the weird Transfers are actually Death Eaters!

 **So this chapter is done! The suspense is building, since Percy and Annabeth are screwed! But hope isn't lost for Percabeth,** **since they're _Percabeth_ , but now it's time for the trivia!**

 **HP Trivia: What was the car owned by Mr. Weasley in CoS?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: What is the river that surrounds New Rome/Camp Jupiter?**

 **See you guys next chapter! PJSP out! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14:Interrogation Part 1

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I don't own PJO/HoO/ToA/TKC or any of the other books Uncle Rick has created. I wish I did though. I also don't own HP.**

 **The trivia answers were the Little Tiber and the Ford Angela. Congrats to FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife and GinnySong for getting the Ford Angela question right, and congrats to TwoLlamas for getting the Little Tiber question right, and congrats to Gummienummie for getting them both correct! Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Sorry I didn't give you New Tiber, but I'm OCD and I can't stand it if something is wrong. I'll give you partial credit, though. (::)(::) Thanks for the support. This chapter's gonna end on a cliffy too, just a sneak peak for you, since people don't usually look at author responses to other people.**

 **TwoLlamas: That's ok, and my goal is to update often-ish, but I might not update frequently in late June-July-August, because I will be away for a lot of the time. But thanks for the support!**

 **GinnySong: You too! :D**

 **NenziPotatoQueen: #SENDPERCY'SKIDNAPPERSTOTARTARUSTODAY! xD!**

 **Risa Silvara: I agree. Percabeth is the most overpowered group of demigods ever. Percy's done everything that ever single Ancient Greek hero has done at least once, and things only gods have done, like fight Kronos, and go to Tartarus and live. I don't really want Nico to be the champion, because he's only introduced in TTC, and there's not much development in him as character. He goes from being an overexcited 10-year-old to a shy, dangerous youngish teenager. He stays like that until BoO, where he becomes more social. So I won't use him, and I like the idea of Frank being the champ too, but Percy is always the big one, he will be here too. Sorry to disappoint you, but Percy is my favorite character. Also I do think that's accurate, that Nico is a better fighter than Percy and Jason, but Percy put up a viable fight against** **Chrysaor, who's had eons of sword-fighting practice. I think Percy is the main superpower here, with Nico not far behind, and Jason trailing. Percy could beat Nico in a one-on-one fight in my point of view.**

 **Poll results!**

 **Percy: 1**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Jason: 0**

 **Annabeth: 0**

 **Piper: 0**

 **Keep taking the poll, readers!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

Ron and I waited till everyone was asleep. Then we used spells that would render the Americans useless, like _Petrificus Totalus_ , _Immobulus_ , and _Muffliato_. Then we lifted up Percy, who was sprawled on his bed, fully clothed. Then we tried to lift him up, but he was really heavy. We tried really hard, but the most we got him up was about 1 foot. So we used magic.

" _Levicorpus_ ," I whispered. Percy was lifted slowly by his ankles. We walked slowly to the door and down the stairs, with a floating Percy behind us.

Apparently, Hermione had already thought of this, since she was waiting in the Common Room with Annabeth floating smoothly behind her, like she was on a bed.

'What took you so long?" She frowned.

Ron grunted. "Percy the Death Eater is heavy."

"You could have used magic!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"We forgot," I told her.

"Ugh. I had to use a stunning spell on Annabeth, she was about to wake up," Hermione explained.

"Well, let's go find a bloody classroom, then," Ron said.

After a close call with Filch and Mrs. Norris, we found an empty classroom. We put Percy and Annabeth in chairs, and muttered _Incarcerous_. Both Percy and Annabeth ended up bound in ropes. We took Annabeth's dagger.

"Bloody hell! Percy carries a little contraption! Neither of them carry their wands around!" Ron said, looking bewildered.

"That's a _pen_ , Ron, it's what muggles use to write," Hermione told him impatiently.

"Well, better wake them up," I said, proceeding to hit them both with _Rennervate_.

"GAH! Where am I? What-why are we bound!? Styx!" Percy immediately cursed, as his green eyes blazed like the sea weathering a cliffside.

"What is happening? Why do you do this? Hermione!" Annabeth shrieked, her grey eyes glaring daggers at us. As soon as I saw this, I wanted to untie them, they were just so _scary_!

But I kept my cool. "We are going to ask some questions. Until we are satisfied, you aren't going anywhere. We will not be scared to use spells on you if do not cooperate," I said coldly.

"Fine. Approach, seeker, and ask," Percy rasped, which earned him a glare from Annabeth.

"First off, are you Death Eaters?" I asked.

To my surprise, both of them burst into laughter. " _Death Eaters_? Who would ever want to eat Thanatos? Gods, that is even more hilarious than Moldyshorts!" Percy managed to say after the laughter subsided.

"I agree. Why would anyone want to name themselves the Eaters of Death? That's basically saying you like to die a lot," Annabeth continued.

" _Moldyshorts_? You nicknamed to most powerful, scary, deadly, dark wizard of all time Moldyshorts? Who does that?" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"Still, no, we are not Death Eaters, and why would you think that?" Annabeth questioned. Percy snickered at Death Eaters.

"Because you, Jason, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel have Dark Mark tattoos on your right forearms!" Ron shouted.

"No, we don't. I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said hastily.

"Fine. Then lift up your right sleeve. Let's see your arm," Hermione prompted.

"Ok, but you need to cut the ropes first. I can't lift my sleeve if I'm tied up," Percy informed me.

I cut the ropes around him and Annabeth. Immediately, they relaxed, and pulled out the dagger and pen respectively. But we took that from them earlier!

"Hey! We took those from you earlier!" Hermione yelled, looking at the table where we put the pen and dagger. To our complete and total surprise, there wasn't anything there!

"They're both completely magic. They will always return to their sheaths/pockets." Annabeth explained.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"But see?" Percy said, lifting his sleeve, and to our surprise, was not a Dark Mark. It was 1 line, a trident, and the letters SPQR. "No Dark Mark, whatever that is. Just an Ancient Roman tattoo." Percy said sarcastically.

"But you're all not normal wizards. Ghosts bow to Nico and Hazel, and death always hangs around Nico. The prophecy said, _secrets shall be unfurled_! That obviously means that you are hiding something!" Ron shouted. I nodded in agreement.

Percy sighed, then started talking. "You're right. We aren't normal wizards. All of the American Transfer Students, aren't. All of us are demigods."

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I PULLED AN UNCLE RICK! That was probably mean. But the secret is out! Spoiler, the second line of the prophecy has been fulfilled.**

 **HP Trivia: What is Professor McGonnagall's Animagus form?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: List three ROMAN War Gods.**

 **-PJSP**


	15. Chapter 15:Interrogation Part 2

**Hi guys! Just want to let you know, but Trials of Apollo is COMPLETELY ignored here. I have read the Hidden Oracle, but I'm gonna ignore it in this story.**

 ** _-SPOILER ALERT! -_**

 **That's because the Seven is scattered, Annabeth is in Boston, Percy is in New York, Frank and Hazel are at Camp Jupiter, Jason and Piper are at school somewhere I don't remember. But I don't own Percy Jackson and his friends or Harry Potter and his friends.**

 **McGonagall's Animagus form is a Tabby Cat, but just Cat is acceptable. Congrats to Risa Silvara, Guest 1, and Guest for getting them right. (::)(::)(::)(::) But, nobody got the three Roman War Gods! Remember, when the Romans converted Athena into Minerva, they took away her "War Goddess" status. The three Roman War Gods that I was looking for are Mars, Bellona, and Mithras. If you remember in MoA, Annabeth has to go through the altar of Mithras, who was originally Persian, but who the Romans adopted as a protector and patron of the Empire. But yeah, nobody got that one.**

 **Risa Silvara: I understand that we've never seen Nico's full potential, but we never really have seen Percy's either. Sure, Percy inadvertently unleashed Typhon, but that was when he was 15! We don't really know Percy's full potential as of him being 17. It never really says in canon. I still think that Percy would beat Nico in a 1v1 duel. It would be fairly difficult, with Nico and Percy landing equally fatal blows, but in the end, Percy would disarm and defeat Nico. Remember, Percy fought for MINUTES against Chrysaor, who had eons of training, while Percy only had 5 years. This is just MY opinion. I perfectly respect that you think Nico is better, and I agree that it's good that Nico is becoming more of a "people person". Thanks for the support, though.**

 **Beckah: Nice, but I'm going for someone else. Sorry!**

 **Chaos239: THANK YOU SIR/MA'AM THIS COMMENT HAS MADE MY DAY! Sorry for the caps, just had to say that. But I probably won't do the part where Percy completely wrecks the wizards faces off. I will probably do a duel between them, for fun, but I won't do a full-fledged smackdown where Percy goes all "Savior of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus" on the poor wizards. I like writing jealous Harry, too. Glad you like it! Also, thank you for reminding me about Hazel's Mist powers! *mentally** **facepalms*. I completely forgot! Thanks for enjoying the story!**

 **The poll stays open!**

 **Percy: 1**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Jason: 0**

 **Annabeth: 0**

 **Piper: 0**

Take the poll!

Take the poll!

Take the poll!

 **That was to get your attention.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Annabeth POV:_**

WHY ZEUS!? WHY!? Why do you have to let our cover get blown.

"A demi-what?" Harry asks.

"Not demi-what, Harry, demi _god_ ," Hermione told him, shaking her head.

"What the bloody hell is a demigod?" Ron shouts.

I sigh. "A demigod. A being who is half human, half god. Greek and Roman. What we learned in Ancient Runes," I said.

"So... You are all half god? How is that possible? I don't believe you! Greek and Roman mythology is fake!" Hermione yelled.

In an instance, Percy had Riptide uncapped, and Hermione against the wall. Harry and Ron fumbled for their wands, but I pulled out my dagger.

"Don't even try it," I warned.

Meanwhile, Hermione was flinching under Percy's glare. "It. Is. Not. Fake! We. Are. Demigods!" His voice was steely calm, but it made everyone flinch, myself excluded. Hermione nodded.

"Good," Percy said, more relaxed, and touched the tip of Riptide bringing it back into pen form.

"Question, why are there Greek and Roman demigods at Hogwarts?" Harry raised his hand and stepped forward.

"Because Dumbledore believes that a noseless bald dude, aka Moldyshorts, aka Voldemort, wants to make a comeback soon. So, he called in the cavalry, aka us," Percy explained.

"But what are you supposed to do here?" Ron squeaked.

"According to our mentor, Chiron, we're supposed to protect you three," I told them.

"How? With magic? Demigods don't know magic!" Hermione claimed.

"Naturally, we don't. But all children of Hecate, the goddess of magic, do, and we were blessed by her in order to come here," I responded.

"Still! You come here claiming to have been through more than Harry, now you say your Ancient Greek and Roman demigods sent to protect us from You-Know-Who? What do you have that we don't!?" Ron shouted angrily.

Percy's eyes flared. For a moment, I could see the sea in them, but not the kind, friendly sea, but the merciless one that smashes against cliffs and sends ships to the bottom of ocean. Ron shrunk back.

"What do we have? What do _we_ have? We have much more than you could ever dream of. I can control all things water, talk to horses, raise freaking hurricanes, and I'm a master sword fighter! Jason can control the winds, letting him fly, he can summon storms, et cetera. Hazel controls the Mist, the magical veil that keeps magical elements from mortals, and she controls all precious metals, Frank can shapeshift into ANY animal, Piper can charmspeak, which makes people do exactly what she says, Calypso used to be a _goddess_ , need I say more? Leo controls fire, Thalia controls lightning, Nico can travel through the shadows and raise the dead, and though Annabeth doesn't have any external powers, she's one of the smartest people alive and is a master with _all_ weapons. Reyna is also a master with all weapons, plus she can lend others strength! And that's just our powers. If you want to know what we've been through, we'll need the rest of the demigods, because that would take a _freaking_ year for just us to explain! If you want to know all our titles, then that would take another year, because we have so many! So, to answer your question, we have lots of stuff you don't have, plus, we do all of it _wandlessly_." Percy finished his rant, to which the Brits where backed against the wall, because Percy scared the living Hades out of them.

"I forgot to mention our weapons. I have Riptide, my awesome pen-sword. Annabeth wields her dagger, Jason has an Imperial Gold _gladius_ , Piper has a jagged Celestial Bronze sword, and a knife, Hazel wields a _spatha_ , Frank uses a bow, Leo has a magical tool belt which gives him countless supplies for building, but when he fights, he uses a hammer, Thalia uses bows, hunting knives, her spear, and her shield _Aegis_ , Nico uses a Stygian Iron sword, Calypso was a _goddess_ , so she has magical powers that she can use _without_ a wand, and Reyna has her dogs, _Aurum_ and _Argentum_ , Gold and Silver, plus her Imperial Gold dagger and her silver pocketknife to fend against wolves/werewolves. Are we done here?" Percy finished ranting again.

The wizards nod, frightened out of their minds. Which makes sense, Percy never gets this ticked off unless it's a monster who annoyed him.

Ron, apparently, still doesn't get Percy. He hurls two spells at us, " _Impedimenta_! _Expelliarmus_!"

As fast as lightning, Percy whips out Riptide, slicing downward, destroying the spell. I block the charm by simply raising my dagger.

"Whaaaaaaaa? How did you do that?" Ron asked, awestruck.

"Demigod reflexes. We have dyslexia, because our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek and Latin, not English. We have ADHD, since demigods, or half-bloods, as we're sometimes called, are meant to be on battlefields, leading troops into combat," I explained.

"Oh," Harry responded for Ron.

"By the way, guys, we're sorry for kidnapping you, and waking you up in the middle of the night. We just thought you we're Death Eaters," Hermione apologized, but Percy waved the comment away.

"It's cool, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," he paused, then started again, "can you shoot some spells at me? I want to show you what we can do," Percy said with a mischievous grin.

Harry shrugged. "Why not?" All three of them shouted magic. Harry shouted _Relashio_ , Hermione shouted _Flipendo_ , but Ron didn't say anything. Percy spun his blade, sending Hermione's spell flying in a different direction. He sidestepped Harry's spell, and repeating the actions, as both Harry and Hermione sent spells in his direction. They looked awestruck at Percy's mobility and skill. I smirked. Typical Seaweed Brain. Eventually, I joined in on the fight, blowing away the jinxes too.

But Ron came in with from the back, firing two spells at Percy. I watched, horrified, as both hit their mark. One gave him a bad burn, while the nearly blew him up. He went flying, while Ron smirked. I started screaming Ancient Greek swears at him, and begun trying to attack him with my dagger. He flung hex after hex at me, but none hit. I glanced back at Percy. He was staggering around, standing up. But he was on fire, and was bruised badly. Hermione looked horrified, while Harry was blinking rapidly, as if he couldn't fathom what happened.

But Percy, being the Seaweed Brain I know and love, got his sword out and with a defiant yell, plunged it into the ground. A crack spread, and the entire floor shook. I stood fast, but Ron wasn't so lucky. He stumbled and fell into the crevice. He grabbed the ledge at the last second.

"Please! Help me!" He whimpered. Hermione and Harry got up, but they fell again. They crawled over to the ravine and pulled Ron out of it.

They all looked at Percy, who was bruised, scarred, on fire, and bloody.

"YOU TRAITOR! We should just go back to America, then. We'll let you win this war on your own then. When you die to Voldemort, and he comes to America, we'll destroy his army, and kill him, but you will still be dead!" Percy screamed so loudly, the ground shook. Literally, he restarted the quake.

Ron whimpered, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You better be!" Percy's glare weakened, and it turned back to it's normal state. But he was turning pale from the blood loss and the fire. He then collapsed.

Oh gods, Percy, you're still on fire! I ran over, and tried to pat the fire out.

"Wise Girl, I'm fine! Gods, a little beat up, but it doesn't hurt much, after Tartarus," he whined.

"Wait, you've been to Tartarus? HOW!? That place is literally hell! Nobody has ever survived going down there!" Hermione backed up, terrified, while Ron looked guilty.

"Oh, so that's how you've been through more than me. But I apologize for being jealous, it's just that you seemed so happy, so carefree that I couldn't believe that you could've been though more than me," Harry told us, looking down.

"It's cool bro, I completely understand," Percy said looking him in the eye.

"But, Ron, please try to be smarter next time, don't anger the most powerful demigods of this millennium," I told him. At that, he turned pale.

"Ok, I'm really sorry Percy," he mumbled.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I'm watching you Ron, but you're ok for now," Ron looked relieved at that.

"Anyways, Hermione, can you summon some water for Percy to heal himself in?" I asked, to which Hermione looked confused, but nodded.

" _Aguamenti_!" She pronounced, causing water to spew out of her wand.

Percy lifted his hand, and the water obeyed, forming ball. He did a circular motion with his hands, and the water spun around him, dousing the flames, and healing the scars and bruises. The wizards watched in awe.

"Well, that was fun. Also energizing," Percy announced.

"How-How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, didn't you hear them earlier or do you have short-term memory loss? They-" Hermione started, before Ron interrupted her.

"What's 'short-term memory loss'?"

"When you forget something right after you hear it," I replied.

"But, they're demigods, and Percy already mentioned their powers. He can control water!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Oh yeah, and how did you do the earthquake? Blimey, that was cool, even if it nearly killed me!" Ron said, excited.

"It comes with the 'Son-of-Poseidon' package. I forgot to mention that. I'm a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena,-" Percy started, before Hermione interrupted him.

"But how are you two dating? I thought Athena and Poseidon are rivals?"

"Yeah, Athena kind of hated me, until I gave up immortality for her and joined her into Tartarus," Percy waved the question aside, then tried to continue, before Ron interrupted.

"You gave up _immortality_? You could have been a _god_?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes! Why is that so surprising?" Percy asked. Of course, the Seaweed Brain I know is always clueless. "But anyways, Jason is a son of Jupiter, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Frank is a son of Mars, Hazel's dad is Pluto, Nico's dad is Hades, Thalia is a child of Zeus, Reyna's mom is Bellona, Leo is a child of Hephaestus, and Calypso is _the_ Calypso from the myths, who Leo rescued from Ogygia, her prison/island/home. So yeah," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Can we go back to bed now? I would like a night of rest _without_ anything that will annoy me, like nightmares and getting kidnapped," I told them. They all nodded.

Together, we walked back upstairs to the Gryffindor tower.

 **Phew! That was a long one! But it was needed. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **HP Trivia: Who is the "Half-Blood Prince"?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: Who was the spy for Kronos?**

 **TAKE THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT PEOPLE!**

 **-PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon**


	16. Chapter 16:Aftermath

**OH MY GODS OF OLYMPUS I HAVE 100 REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU ARE THE BEST! Sorry, just had to say that. But thank you guys soooooooooo much for the support I'm getting. It means a lot. I don't own either series.**

 **The answers to the Trivia were Severus Snape and Silena Beauregard. Kudos to *takes a deep breath* Glorificate, Mystery0028, FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, The God of Animals, GinnySong, Feanorien, Baclava, Becka, Arsenal, Guest, hi, Gummienummie, Guest, and Mystery0028(You responded twice). (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Glorificate: Reyna is a good idea, but I mean, seriously, Percy is the obvious choice, since he's defeated almost everything in Greek Mythology. He says that he thinks so in THO(The Hidden Oracle). But of course, he hasn't. Thanks for the support!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Thank you for the support. I may not have seen your review for the last chapter, so forgive me please! I liked Silena too. Never suspected she would be the traitor.**

 **The God of Animals: Thanks! Percy is my favorite character, with Annabeth second, but Leo not far behind.**

 **Qwen Cooper: Thanks!**

 **GinnySong: I hope you have a lovely day as well! Thanks for the support!**

 **Feanorien: Thanks for liking my story!**

 **i like fanfics: I won't forget about Piper's Charmspeak. On a different note, you said Nico is the only one who can Shadow Travel. That is incorrect. SPOILERS! But I suppose you've read BoO already, and at the end of HoH, after Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus, the cavern is collapsing, and Hazel suggests Shadow Travel. Nico says he's weak at the current time, and can barely manage it with only himself. Hazel says she will help him. So both Nico and Hazel can Shadow Travel. I don't mean to be rude, I'm just stating the facts. But thanks for the support anyways! :D (::)(::)**

 **Baclava: Annabeth was my secondary choice, but I'm gonna go with the one and only Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus. That says it all. Your fav characters are the exact same as mine.**

 **Arsenal: I know, his fire powers might help him against the dragon and in the maze, but how will he go under the lake? It's not like he actually listens during class. To quote MoA, "Even by demigod standards, Leo is seriously ADHD". So yeah. Percy** **for the win!**

 **HuntersofArtemis08: Thanks for being in love, and I wish you a good day!**

 **hi: Thanks!**

 **Mystery008: Thanks for the love! I never expected this many reads/favorites/reviews/follows!**

 **Poll results:**

 **Percy: 3**

 **Annabeth: 1**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Piper: 0**

 **Jason: 0**

 **I find it mildly humorous that Jason and Piper have zero votes so far. xD**

 **Take the poll on my account page readers! It's not very difficult!**

 **Now here is the next chapter!**

 ** _Percy POV:_**

Great. The wizards now know we're demigods. But at least they know not to mess with us. When we walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, we saw the rest of the us demigods sitting on the couches, standing, or pacing. They all looked worried. As soon as we walked in, everyone's eyes blazed, infused with the power of their parents. They shot up, and drew their weapons.

I stifled a laugh. Gods, the wizards are in for a massacre.

"Percy! You can't say that!" Annabeth scolded.

Whoops. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, Kelp Head, you did," Nico sniggered.

I should stop now.

"Yes, yes you should," Frank advised.

But the wizards visibly paled.

Ron whimpered, "p-please d-don't hurt m-me."

Harry cleared his throat. "We're sorry for giving you guys such a fright. We just thought you were Death Eaters. I-" Harry was interrupted by laughter.

Of course, the laughter came from us.

"How could you ever think we would want to eat Death?" Calypso said, disgusted.

"I know, I can save Thanatos from capture, but I would never eat him," Hazel agreed.

Hermione shouted, angered, "Death Eaters are nothing to laugh about! They're experts in Dark Magic, and kill for the sake of fun! They serve their master, Voldemort, who wants to have lots of power!"

"Oh, so just another day in the Argo II park," Leo said, yawning.

"True dat, after Kronos and the Titans, and Gaea and the Giants, who were freaking _immortal deities_ , Moldyshorts should be no problem whatsoever," I explained.

"Wait, you fought the Titans and the Giants, including Kronos and Gaea? How did you possibly survive?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"That story should wait till morning. I'm tired," Jason concluded, stretching his arms.

Hermione sighed, while Harry said, "Ok, but Percy, Annabeth, we're sorry we had to wake you guys up," he sounded genuinely sorry.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's ok!?" I sighed.

"But, I nearly killed you!" Ron whispered.

"I will remind you I have been through Tartarus, so those spells honestly didn't hurt much at all." I assured him. He still looked uncertain.

"We can continue your conversation later, I want to go to bed," stated Nico, who jumped back into the shadows, disappearing.

"Wha- How? You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts! How did he do it?" Hermione sounded astounded.

Reyna sighed. "It isn't Appa- whatever you said. It's called _Shadow Travel_. Children of Pluto and Hades can do it. All it requires is shadows. Nico, a fau-satyr named Gleeson Hedge and I used it to travel from Epirus, Greece, back to Long Island with the Athena Parthenos to heal the division between the Greeks and Romans, therefore fixing the gods," she explained.

Hermione looked like she was going to launch into a big question rant when Piper hopped in.

"Ok, your probably very curious, but we need to go to sleep now. You can ask questions tomorrow, ok?" she said.

"Ok Piper," Harry and Ron said, going up to the dorms.

"What power is that? It's like the Imperius Curse, but you don't use a wand! I'm really sleepy now, though," asked Hermione, again.

"It's called Charmspeak. A few, emphasis on few, children of Aphrodite can do it. It convinces people to do whatever the speaker wants them to do. Piper used it earlier at Diagon Alley. It comes in handy quite a lot of times," explained my wonderful girlfriend.

"Oh. A lot of your powers are reminiscent of Dark Magic, though. I hope nobody suspects you," Hermione looked thoughtful.

I yawned. "I'm going up to bed now, if that's ok with you guys."

Without further ado, and without waiting for an answer, I journeyed upstairs to my bunk. I caught Annabeth say something about boys, but I ignored her. I immediately crashed.

 **That was fun. Now take the poll** **people! Go to my account page and do it!**

 **Only one Trivia today, but I want to know what you think about this. Who are Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Malfoy's PJO, specifically PJO counterparts. State your answers like this:**

 **Voldemort = Kronos**

 **Neville = Frank**

 **Et cetera. I know Frank isn't from PJO, but just for that one, I'm including Frank, since both Neville and Frank are clumsy, and are taken care of their grandmothers. But bai people! PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon is out! May the gods be with you!**


	17. Chapter 17:Dreams

**Yousa gonna read anotha chappa now!#TalkingLikeJarJar (who I don't own). Anyways, I have so many reads and reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much! I don't own Percy, Harry, or Annabeth-y else. (Puns for DAYYZZZZZZZ!)**

 **The** **answers to the trivia were:**

 **Harry = Percy(The main hero, they also look kinda alike)**

 **Ron = Grover(They're kinda cowardly, and they like to eat. Also the hero's right hand, mostly)**

 **Hermione = Annabeth(Very obvious, the brainiacs of the group)**

 **Fred and George = Connor and Travis(The prankster pairs, who also look the same as their siblings)**

 **Dumbledore = Chiron(The old dude who trains the hero)**

 **Malfoy = Clarisse/Luke(Malfoy/Clarisse both bully the hero, and are absent to the final battle, but eventually turn out BETTER than before, Malfoy/Luke are not the primary villain, but are closely connected to them, and eventually they don't turn out completely evil)**

 **Congrats to Gummienummie, DemigodAreBetterThanWizards, FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, The God of Animals, Mystery0028, Fatewarrior, ThePointer, Sliceo, Me, Arsenal, and TwoLlamas. Kudos to you! (::)(::)(::)(::) I will give Baclava some Kudos, because you got Ron wrong, but from a point of view, Ron could be Tyson, so I will give you some Kudos too! (::)(::)(::)**

 **TwoLlamas: I might add Solangelo later on in the story, when I started this story, I didn't really realize it was that big of a thing. It's now my second favorite ship, after Percabeth, obviously. Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest 1: xD. But I bet you would have gotten them right, anyways. I'll try to lengthen the chapters next time. Thanks for the support!**

 **DemigodAreBetterThanWizards: Thanks! You didn't need to list that many people! xD**

 **Posiden4: Yeah... That's gonna be fun! Thanks for the support!**

 **TheCanMan: Thanks!**

 **AtalantaJackson: I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

 **Mystery0028: I get why Nico could be Harry, but then again, Percy and Harry are the MAIN hero. By the end of what we know, that is, DH and BOO, both of them have been through a lot, physically and emotionally. Percy has been through Tartarus, while Harry lost both is parents, plus Sirius. Both of them also feel terrible for the deaths that they could have prevented. So I do agree with you, but I also disagree with you.**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Thanks so much! Yeah, it is pretty funny.**

 **The God of Animals: Thanks! I agree, both Hazel and Luna both are pretty sweet. They don't really seem mean at all.**

 **i like fanfics: Thanks! I won't make the wizards forget about demigods, because that would not let the plot advance, but Piper's Charmspeak will come to a good usage later on.**

 **The Poll results!**

 **Percy = 4**

 **Leo = 4**

 **Annabeth = 2**

 **Frank = 1**

 **Hazel = 1**

 **Jason = 0**

 **Piper = 0**

 **This is still pretty funny. The most hated character out of the Seven(since Octavian is definitely the most hated PJO or HOO character ever) and his girlfriend still have zero votes.**

 **Nowsa wesa gonna contin-uea with tha chappa! Ok, I'll stop talking like him. I just wanted to annoy people.**

 _ **Nico POV:**_

I can't believe Percy was stupid enough to get caught. Well, Annabeth was there, so I guess Percy wasn't being stupid, Annabeth would have kept him in check. After Shadow Traveling to my bunk, I went to bed. Of course, I had the usual demigod dreams.

I saw a meeting at a dark house. There was a guy dark robes, and in a chair was a slimy, disgusting, baby. This must be Moldyshorts, sorry Voldemort. And the other guy was probably a Death Eater.

"So, Wormtail, what of the fourth school competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Why did Dumbledore allow them, and what is their goal?" Moldyshorts asked.

"I-uh, there are eleven of them, my lord," the short, kind of rat-faced guy trembled.

"I understand that, Wormtail, but why did that old fool allow them in?" Moldyshorts sneered.

"I-I believe they are to p-protect Potter, my lord, and they were specifically brought in for th-that reason," 'Wormtail' replied.

"And is my loyal servant doing his job?" Moldyshorts asked?

'Wormtail' nodded. "The plan will succeed magnificently. Potter will be yours by the year end."

"Excellent. No leave me to my thoughts!" Moldyshorts commanded.

"Yes, my dark, dark, lord," 'Wormtail' bowed graciously, and left the room.

Moldyshorts seemed to be thinking. I'm no good at reading faces, but I guessed he was thinking who we were. He would never find out we were demigods.

"You are right, of course. The fourth school is not real. I will tell you how to defeat the reinforcements Dumbledore called in," a razor-like voice rasped. It made me shudder, and remind me of Tartarus, the pit, not the Primordial. Percy and Annabeth met Tartarus, not me. I'm lucky that way. But they were lucky to have each other. "But first, we have an intruder in the room," the voice continued, and I felt a powerful presence looking at me, then the dream changed.

I saw Hogwarts crumbling, the mighty ramparts falling, and wizards running around screaming. Then I saw Moldyshorts' army at full strength, charging Camp Half-Blood. I saw many die on both sides, but before I saw Percy, or at least, who I thought was Percy, charge into battle, the dream changed again.

This time, I was attracted back into the Hypnos cabin, with Clovis sleeping in the lead bunk. I sighed, and shouted his name. He groaned and rolled over, I tried again, and he woke with a start.

"Whaaaaa- oh, it's you, Nico," he said, once he realized it was me.

"Yes, it's me, you pulled my dreams off course again," I informed him.

"Oh well, whatcha gonna do? I'll send you back to your quest, Chiron said that it was top secret, he hasn't told anyone where you guys are... yet," he said.

"Yeah, it kind of is, so I won't be able to tell you, either. Sorry," I replied cooly.

He sighed, then continued. "Well, you'll be on your way now," before I could respond, he snapped his fingers and the dream shifted to Frank above me, back at Hogwarts. Then I realized it wasn't a dream anymore.

I groaned, then said, "Zhang, get out of my face," then I pushed myself up, ignoring the hand he was lending me.

He blushed, then apologized. "Sorry, just trying to help out- Pluto's Pauldrons, what is that smell!?" He cupped his hands over his mouth, and turned into a bulldog. Which then ran down the stairs.

I heard a snigger. I turned, and saw Jason staring at me. "C'mon Death Breath, everyone's already downstairs, except Kelp Head over there," he pointed towards Percy.

"Oh well, gotta wake Kelpie," I sighed. Then I walked over to his bunk, and yelled in his ear, "RISE AND SHINE, KELPIE, THERE'S BLUE PANCAKES DOWNSTAIRS!"

He immediately shot up, shouting, "Where?! Where?!" He saw it was just Jason and I, who were cracking up at his reaction. "Not funny guys, I blue pancakes are nothing to laugh about," he said seriously, then he got up, and walked downstairs.

Downstairs, we saw Frank who was complaining about my breath to Hazel, who was shaking her head, and the other demigods trying to stifle a laugh but failing miserably, and the Golden Trio, who were staring at us like we had just said, "I ate a large, smelly, boot so Moldyshorts didn't have to." Of course, that isn't the case.

Finally, Harry spoke. "What happened up there?"

I shrugged, while Jason responded, "Nothing much. Just the average day of waking up Percy. So, can we go downstairs to eat? I'm hungry!"

"Hear hear!" Ron shouted.

"Yay food! Food is good! That should be my motto!" Percy cheered.

"Fine, but during free period, which is after double Potions," Hermione said, checking her schedule. Ron and Harry groaned. Apparently Potions has a horrible teacher, Professor Snape who favors his own house, Slytherin. Should be fun, since Snape is my half-brother. Of course, he knows, and he sometimes comes to Camp Half-Blood, too. He and Percy have a great relationship. Well, every demigod here has a great relationship with him.

"After Free, we have lunch, Ancient Runes, then double DADA. Apparently Professor Moody is a skilled auror, so that class should be fun," Annabeth continued.

"Well, let's go to breakfast! Food can never wait!" guess who that came from.

We proceeded to go downstairs to breakfast.

 **How was that? I thought it was fun. There is a teensy plot hole, since the Sorting Hat said Dumbledore was the last demigod to come to school, but Dumbledore is _Dumbledore_. So yeah, the Sorting Hat didn't realize that Snape and McGonagall are demigods. It still doesn't know, but McGonagall and Snape do realize who they are. Just clearing that up, it's been bugging me. Also, sorry for the late chapter. Been really busy these last few days.**

 **Trivia Time!**

 **HP Trivia: When is Harry's birthday?**

 **PJO/HOO Trivia: List the first Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of Seven.**

 **-PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon**


	18. Chapter 18:Potions

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late chapter. I've been really busy(again) this last week, and I haven't been able to write much. But I promise, after one more week, I'll be able to upload almost everyday for some time.**

 **Trivia answers: July 31. The prophecies were:**

 **A half-blood of the eldest gods,**

 **Shall reach sixteen against all odds,**

 **And see the world in endless sleep,**

 **The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,**

 **A single choice shall end his days,**

 **Olympus to preserve or raze.**

 **The other one:**

 **Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

 **To storm or fire to world must fall,**

 **An oath to keep with a final breath,**

 **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**

 **Congrats to Beckah, Mystery0028, Guest 1, HestiaForever, and DaughterofArtemisxxx for getting both correct. (::)(::)(::)(::) Congrats to Guest and HuntersofArtemis08 for getting the prophecies correct. (::)(::)(::) Congrats to FF'BoutPJIsLife for getting to Prophecy of Seven right. (::)(::)**

 **Jansen: I know, right? Percy would demolish in that one. He goes down, 10 seconds later he's back up with everybody captured. That would be hilarious! xD**

 **DJ; TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!**

 **FF'BoutPJIsLife: That's ok if you forget, it doesn't really matter that much. I have not seen that movie, and since I had a really busy schedule, I probably won't. D: But may the gods be with you too!**

 **HestiaForever: Thanks! I'll try to update as much as I can.**

 **Iolanthe Alondra: Thanks!**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: It will be! Also, nice name!**

 **mctinsmaster: That's ok, and I'll try to make chapters slightly longer. Thanks for the support!**

 **i3LEGEND: Double thanks!**

 **Poll results:**

 **Percy: 4**

 **Leo: 4**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Hazel: 2**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Piper: 0**

 **Jason: 0**

 **This has been like this for a while, but I still find it funny Jason and Piper have no votes. Take the poll my peeps!**

 **Now the long-waited-on and well deserved chapter!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

So now we know why there's a fourth school at Hogwarts. Their sole purpose is to protect me. And from what I've heard, they've been through a lot, and faced _two_ wars.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, but I had some dreams. You might want to hear about them," Nico suddenly blurted out as we were eating breakfast.

"How can dreams be important? They're just dreams!" Ron inquired, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Demigod dreams are different. They usually predict the future, or tell what is happening somewhere else. They sometimes tell the past, too," Percy explained.

"There is a way to avoid the bad dreams. I learned it at Camp Jupiter," Reyna said.

"What? I never learned about that! And I was a Praetor too!" Jason whined.

"Can you teach us? It would be ever so helpful," Hazel asked.

"Yeah, but not now. I'll teach you guys when this is all over, ok?" Reyna replied. The demigods agreed.

"Let's hear your dream, Death Breath, we don't have all day!" Thalia smirked.

"I'm getting to it, just stop interrupting me!" Nico grumbled.

He explained his dreams about Voldemort, Hogwarts crumbling, and Death Eaters attacking their demigod camp.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "You said the voice talking to Voldemort sounded razor-like, and reminded you of Tartarus? That's not good. You're describing Tartarus' voice. If he's helping Moldyshorts, then this will be more difficult than we originally thought," she said aloud.

"But you'll protect us, right? That's why you're here!" Ron asked, doubtful.

Percy nodded, while Jason spoke. "Yeah, we will. I remember from the mythology classes at Camp Jupiter that gods, even Primordial Gods, are restricted by the Ancient Laws. Tartarus can't escape the pit unless he's invited by another god, but Gaea and Uranus-Ouranos are as good as dead. I guess he just wants revenge on you guys," he said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

"That's true, unless we're talking loopholes. The gods _love_ loopholes. That's what happened when Leo here first arrived at my island," Calypso stated.

"You hated me! You literally didn't want to look at me at all! How was I not supposed to fall for you?" Leo complained.

"Guys, we're getting off topic. Anyways, it's time for Potions, anyways. Then we'll tell you about the life of a demigod," Piper cut the conversation.

"Ugh! Potions with Snape! All Gryffindors hate him!" Ron moaned.

"But it's still necessary!" Hermione reminded him. Annabeth flashed her an approving smile.

Señor línea descanso

"Some of you will benefit from today's assignment: Wit-Sharpening Potion. Perhaps you should begin immediately." Snape sneered. He waved his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board.

"Uhh, Sevvy, can you draw the instructions on the board in Greek, preferably in Ancient Greek?" Asked Percy. I groaned, expecting Snape to dock some points for Percy calling out, and calling him _Sevvy_. Much to my surprise, Snape smiled. It was truly a horrifying sight.

"Of course, Percy," he proceeded to draw the instructions in Ancient Greek, on the board.

The instructions were:

 **1\. Mix in Ginger Root until lime green.**

 **2\. Mix Armadillo Bile until blue.**

 **3\. Mix Ground Scarab Beetles until red.**

 **4\. Remix Armadillo Bile until red liquid is yellow. (Not dark green)**

 **5\. Remix Ginger Roots until brew is lime green.**

 **6\. Mix Armadillo Bile until the potion is purple.**

 **7\. Allow potion to simmer for 10 minutes.**

 **8\. Add more Ginger Root until the potion is dark orange.**

I began to brew. When I finished, I saw that my potion was a lighter shade of orange. It was close enough. I saw Hermione's was perfect, as usual, and Ron's potion was light blue. That's not good. The instructions say that that it should be dark orange, not sky blue. The demigods had perfect potions, and they were having a conversation with Snape, with Nico and Hazel referring to him as 'brother'. I guess that means Snape is a son of Hades? The others were calling him as 'Sevvy'. That's a terrifying nickname. I shuddered.

"What's wrong, mate? You just shuddered, as if you were scared. Is your scar hurting again?" Ron asked.

"No, just the nickname that the de- Americans are calling Snape. _Sevvy_ ," I said, which probably scared Ron too, as he shuddered also.

Snape quit talking to them, and started going around docking Gryffindor points and giving Slytherin points. When he got to me, he said, "Potter, this is better than I expected," then he moved on Hermione.

"Good."

For Ron, he said, "Weasley, this is the exact opposite of what I wanted. 20 points from Gryffindor." I groaned. I knew he would do this. But the shock was yet to come.

For all the demigods, he said, "Perfect! 15 points to Gryffindor!" I was flabbergasted. Snape never gives Gryffindor points! I guess the demigods are his family, in a creepy, disgusting way.

Ron muttered, "Blimey! Snape never gives points to Gryffindor, he only takes them! These demigods are weird." I agreed. But they're not wizards, they're demigods. They're bound to be weird.

Snape called, "Class dismissed!"

 **How was that? I think Snape was a bit OOC, but I forget what Snape says to Hermione, and I'm too lazy to get my copy of GoF. So yeah. I** **apologize.**

 **HP Trivia: Why is the Defense Against the Dark Arts job jinxed?**

 **PJO/HOO/TOA Trivia: Is Solangelo canon?(canon means accurate to the books, so this FanFiction is sadly non-canon, or fanon)**

 **PJSP out!**


	19. Chapter 19:Story Time

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. Last week has been really busy for me, again. I get approximately 6 hours of sleep every night. For an entire week. I was too lazy to update yesterday. So here I am! the Trivia answers were:**

 **Voldemort aka Moldyshorts jinxed the job after Dumbledore refused to give it to him. Plus, SOLANGELO IS CANON AS OF THE HIDDEN ORACLE! I love it so much! Congrats to Tara, Arsenal, Sliceo, Mystery0028, Risa Silvara, The God of Animals, and DippedInVinegar for getting both correct. (::)(::)(::)(::) Congrats to Atalanta Jackson, pta1353, Guest, NenziPotatoQueen, I am CJ Daughter of Hades, and Annabeth Chase for getting the fact that SOLANGELO IS NOW CANON! (::)(::) Congrats to TheCanMan, Guest, Qwen Cooper, and Jaden Cage for knowing why the job is jinxed. (::)(::)**

 **Guest: I vote for Percy too, but because he's** ** _Percy_** **.**

 **Arsenal: Yeah. Annabeth would get the Lake task done in the same amount of time as the others, because she has no real external powers, but Leo wouldn't exactly have high-grade Celestial Bronze on him to build an aqua suit, either. Percy is probably the best option. He journeyed the Labyrinth, even though that's a different type of maze. Though Annabeth also did that... Percy will still be in it.**

 **I am CJ Daughter of Hades: This story wouldn't be canon if it had Solangelo in it, since it's not written by Uncle Rick. But I didn't do Solangelo, because it wasn't that big of a thing when I started writing this story. Also, I started this story _before_ ToA, so Solangelo wasn't canon at the time. And I'm too lazy to change the ****_entire_** **story. Also, my first 3 chapters are out of life. So I can't exactly change them now. But yeah. Before Solangelo, I was a mild Thalico fan, but Solangelo is almost as big of a thing as Percabeth to me.**

 **Guest: Sorry for not updating, and I will! The next 3 days are free for me! Then of course, I will be gone for a few weeks, but after that, I will have two more free weeks!**

 **TheCanMan: Just go to my profile page, unless you are on the mobile site. Go to the bottom of the screen, and make sure it's on computer/desktop site.**

 **Sliceo: Better than no Solangelo at all!**

 **Qwen Cooper: YES! I am going to use What's-His-Face now! THANK YOU SIR!  
**

 **Risa Silvara: Yeah, I kinda wanted to have that. I know it isn't in Snape's nature to be nice to someone, but he has to be somewhat nice to his siblings and his friends.**

 **POLL RESULTS!**

 **Percy: 5**

 **Leo: 4**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Hazel: 2**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Piper: 1**

 **Jason: 0**

 **Now, here's the delayed but well-deserved chapter!**

 _ **Annabeth POV:**_

"Gather round, Uncle Leo's got a story to tell!" Leo shouted, as we all sat in an unused classroom. Since nobody else could know about our horrifying adventures, we had to go away from the rest of the school.

"Nuh uh Leo, we have to start from the start. The _very_ start!" Thalia told him.

So, we talked about Thalia, my, and... Luke's adventures to camp. I told them what happened from after Thalia turned into a tree up to the time when Percy arrived at Camp.

"...When he woke up, the first thing I told him was, 'You drool in your sleep'," We all laughed at that, while Percy turned red.

"Hey! Well, after that, I got the tour, blah blah blah, I stuffed Clarisse's head down a toilet, blah blah blah, but the interesting part was at Capture the Flag. Annabeth set me up for border patrol, even though she knew Ares cabin would target me. So, when they did, I was pretty much screwed. But, when we fought, I got into the river, and it healed me. The rest of the Camp was shocked, since I was a child of the Big Three, so I was, quote unquote,'forbidden'. But wait! Someone let a hellhound in, so I was about to get killed by a massive wall of black death fur, but luckily, Chiron killed it. **(A/N I think... I haven't read TLT in a while)** So that started my quest to save my Uncle's favorite toy," we laughed, then Percy and I explained our first two quests, then I dropped while Thalia joined in for the third quest, then Nico, Percy and I talked about our fourth quiet, then all the Greeks, minus Piper and Leo, talked about the Titan War. Then we talked about the rest of our quests/war.

"... And down came Leo, with Calypso here, a few months after they the Giant War. Then, Chiron gave us a quest, and here we are!" I concluded. **(A/N Remember, this story ignores ToA!)**

The Brits were speechless. After a while, Harry spoke. "I-I can't-how-just-wow. Wow. How did you survive all that? And I thought I'd been through a lot."

Ron looked stunned. "You guys went through bloody _hell_! How did you survive?"

Hermione smacked him, as Percy and I held each other. "Ronald! Don't you remember? They had the help of a good Titan and a good Giant!" She scolded.

"Oh. Right," said Ron.

I rubbed my hands together. "All right. Now your story. I want to hear about what's going on in your world, from the start. Ok?"

So they did. From their first year all they way up to the crazy murderer aka Harry's godfather who was framed.

"Wow. You certainly have been through a lot!" Commented Thalia.

Harry shrugged. "Not as much as you!"

We were silent for a while, until Leo spoke. "Hey, can I have some ice cream now?"

We looked horrified. "LEO VALDEZ! The last time you asked for ice cream, you nearly burned Diagon Alley down!" Calypso yelled.

"But I'm a McShizzle! I need ice cream to keep my life moving!"

"I don't care! No ice cream!"

"Please!?"

"NO!"

"Pwease?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"Still a no!"

"Fine. You forced my hand," he set his hand on fire, and pushed it into Calypso's back. I smirked, having been told her clothes were all fireproof now. "Whaaa? Why isn't it working?"

Reyna, Thalia, and Nico smirked. "Because all of your girlfriends clothes are fireproof, Valdez." Reyna informed him.

He sighed, and put his hand out. "C'mon, that's not fair! When can I have some fun?"

Jason spoke with finality. "Never. That's it. Never. Ok, Leo? Never."

"Bu-" he started, but Piper interrupted him.

"Leo," she said sweetly, "If you ever try to set someone on fire, I will take away your tool belt and make you run around Camp in just your underwear. Ok?"

Leo looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

"She totally would," Percy laughed, "And I would pay to see that!"

Leo paused, and I glanced around the room. Hazel and Frank had amused expressions on, watching the conversation play out. The wizards were looking at us like we had come from Mars, the planet, not Frank's dad.

I held Percy's hand tighter. Then I leaned on him. He smelled like the sea, as always. His wonderful tan skin was smooth to the touch. I drowned out the argument and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He looked me in the eyes. His green eyes were amazing. _Amazing eyes for an amazing boyfriend,_ I thought. "You know I love you too, Wise Girl," and with that, he smiled graciously. Not the annoying, troublemaker smile that had always irritated me, but a true genuine, 'I'm in love with you' smile. I grinned back, then focused my attention back to the conversation.

"In my opinion, ground disasters are the most deadly!" Nico declared.

"NO! Air disasters are better! They're always deadlier!" Thalia argued.

"I agree with Thalia. Plus, they're more spectacular." Jason backed Thalia.

"NO! Ground disasters occur more, so they're more deadly!"

I gripped Percy's hand. "Don't you dare join, Mister!" I whispered forcefully.

He grinned the rule breaker smile again. "Wasn't going to, My Lady." He proceeded to mock-bow his head. I used my natural response to his sarcasm. I punched him. He winced, and muttered something about telling on me. I ignored it.

Meanwhile, the argument had gotten more intense.

"AIR!" Thalia and Jason shouted in unison.

"GROUND!" Nico yelled.

"AIR"

"GROUND!"

"SEA!" Percy joined in. I glared at him.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS, PERCY!" They all screamed.

"All right, all right," he raised his hands, as if he was surrendering, "I won't do it again in this argument."

"AIR!"

"GROUND!"

"AIR!"

"GROUND!"

"AIR!"

"Guys, this is sick. War takes more lives than ground, sea, and air disasters combined. Millions die to nuclear missiles. Armies tear each other apart! So I win." Reyna smirked triumphantly.

Jason seemed to accept defeat, but Thalia and Nico had found something else to argue about.

"I bet you can't spell disaster!" Nico yelled.

"Can too!" Thalia retaliated.

"So how do you spell it, then?"

"Uhh, D-I-S-A-S-T-R!"

"NO! It's D-S-A-S-T-E-R!"

"Why would there be an E?"

"Why would there be an I?"

"Guys. This is the most pointless argument ever. Now, class starts in a few minutes. We better gets going." I shook my head.

Thalia glared at Nico, "Not until he admits I spelled it right!"

Nico glared right back. "NO! You admit!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, y-"

"Hermione, tell them how to spell disaster, please? I'm getting tired of this." I inquire.

"Wait, you can't spell words?" She looked puzzled.

"We have dyslexia and ADHD. All except Frank, who has better things to do than spell words. So, will you tell these idiots here how to spell it?" I glanced at Thalia and Nico, who were now standing and yelling in each others faces. The other demigods were sitting around them, looking like they were having the best time of their lives.

"Er, yeah," she walked over to them and tapped them both on the back.

They looked over. "What?" Nico asked.

"Disaster is spelled D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. Ok?" Hermione said, then walked away to Ron and Harry, who were sitting there open-mouthed. Percy looked at them, and told them they do this a lot. Their jaws dropped even lower. Percy snickered, then went back to watching the argument. Even Hazel and Piper were watching.

"HA! Told you it had an I!" Thalia grinned victoriously.

"And I told you it had an E!" Nico replied.

I sighed, exasperated. Reyna was the only other sensible person in the room, excluding the wizards, of course. She seemed to understand that I was tired of them, and spoke up. "Guys. You are both right. You will stop arguing NOW. Neither of you will admit to the other that they won. Ok?" Reyna forcefully told them.

They mumbled, "Fine," and all of us walked out of the classroom.

 **How was it? Sorry again for the late update. I added a little bit of Percabeth, and some Nico-Thalia argument. That was fun to write.**

 **PJO/HOO/TOA Trivia: How does the Athena Parthenos grow power?**

 **HP Trivia: Who are the four headmasters for Harry's time? (Books 1-7** **)**

 **Bai guys!**

 **-PJSP**


	20. Chapter 20:Reading of the Names

**Next Chapter's here! So The God of Animals got the Harry Potter Trivia correct. (::)(::) Good job!**

 **The answers were:**

 **The Athena Parthenos grows power from her followers. The more demigods under her protection, the more power she gains.**

 **There is Dumbledore, McGonagall, Señora Toadface aka Umbridge, and Snape.**

 **The God of Animals: Thank you!**

 **Poll Results:**

 **Percy: 6**

 **Leo: 4**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Hazel: 2**

 **Frank: 1**

 **Piper: 1**

 **Jason: 0**

 **TAKE THE POLL PEOPLE!**

 **On with the Chapter!**

 _ **Harry POV:**_

Dumbledore will be announcing the names of the people who made it in right after dinner! I wish that Fourth Years could participate. I was thinking of putting my name in until Dumbledore said otherwise...

Ugh! When are they gonna announce the names!? The demigods were eating like there was no tommorow, well, at least the boys were. Their girlfriends were shaking their heads at them, disappointed at their appetites. Well, Thalia was doing it for Nico, even though they aren't dating. Reyna looked like she wanted to slap them, since she isn't dating anyone.

I was tapping my foot, waiting for the plates to clear, waiting. Waiting. YES! There was a sudden uproar of noise, but that was silenced quickly as Dumbledore stood up on the headmaster's podium. He started to speak. "When the Goblet makes it's decision, which will be any time now, the persons who are called will walk up to the front of the Hall, go along the staff table, and go into the next chamber." With that, he waved his wand, causing all the lights, save the candles inside the pumpkins, to flicker out. The Goblet's flame grew brighter, it's blue-white flames a blinding light on a dark night.

Suddenly, the fire turned red, while sparks began to fly out of it. A few seconds later, a bolt of fire was shot out, and a piece of burned parchment with it. A loud gasp could be heard, as everyone was surprised and acted in unison.

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment, while the Goblet of Fire turned back to blue-white. He read, "The champion for Durmstrang," he paused for dramatic affects "will be Viktor Krum!" The affect was instantaneous. The room was filled with the sound of thunderous applause, as Viktor Krum stood up and followed Dumbledore's instructions, heading into the next chamber.

As the clapping died down, the Goblet changed color again. A tongue of fire, plus the charred parchment flew up and out of the fire. Dumbledore read, "The Beauxbatons champion is," he paused again, "Fleur Delacour!" The sound of clapping filled the air, as Fleur did the same as Krum, walking up and to the next chamber.

The goblet turned blue-white, only to be turned red again. The piece of paper, which was obviously from the demigods, was shot out. "The champion from Chiron's School is... Percy Jackson!" The demigods yelled and pounded him on the back. Annabeth hugged him. Percy turned red from all the attention, then he walked up and to the chamber where the other champions had gathered.

And now for Hogwarts. Hopefully it's Angelina. I heard Ron muttering, "Don't be from Slytherin, don't be from Slytherin," and so on. The process was repeated.

"The Hogwarts champion is," he paused, as everyone from Hogwarts was very tense, "Cedric Diggory!" Instantly, Hufflepuff burst into applause, followed by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, with Slytherin slumping back, as they wanted someone from their house in it, no surprise. The Goblet turned back to blue-white, as Cedric walked followed the route the others had taken.

"Now," called Dumbledore, once the fiery cheering from Hufflepuff had died down a bit, "we have our champions. I am sure that you will all support your school's champions. By cheering them on, you are contributing to the real cause-" Wait, what? the Goblet of Fire's flames had turned red and were shooting sparks again. _How is that possible?_ I thought. There can only be 3, well, this time, 4 champions. When Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment, it took him a few moments to comprehend the name on it. Then he cleared his throat, and said a name that I did not expect to hear.

"Harry Potter."

WHAT? I didn't put my name in. I noticed every single student and staff, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were staring at me.

I looked at Hermione and Ron, who were looking at me the same as everyone else. The only ones who were different was the demigods.

"Guys, I didn't put my name in. You know that, right?" I whispered to them, but they didn't hear, or, at least they didn't show it.

McGonagall said, "Harry? Harry Potter, over here!"

"Go on Harry, from what we've heard, you probably will do well," said Hazel. I nodded, still not fathoming how my name could have slipped in the cup.

"Harry, I don't know you well, but you were sorted into the brave house for a reason. Go on, beat this tournament," said Reyna, who gave me a slight push. Again, I nodded, and I walked up and into the next room. Even Hagrid, who always smiled when I walked by him, was staring at me with a look of shock on his face.

In the side chamber, Krum, Cedric, and Fleur were huddled around the fire, while Percy was pacing the floor. When he noticed me, he looked bewildered, and asked, "Harry? What in Tartarus are you doing here?"

I shrugged, then said, "I-I was chosen in by the Goblet. I swear I don't know how it happened."

The next few minutes were a blur. I didn't really pay attention, but I did answer the questions directed at me. Like Dumbledore asking me whether I put it on, or whether I asked an older student to put it in for me. I answered no, truthfully. But nobody seemed to believe me.

In the end, the gist of it was: I had to compete no matter what, and I did NOT put my name in, as Professor Moody seemed to explain. But Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were still flashing me dirty looks.

"Mr. Crouch, if you will, the instructions to the First Task?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, the First Task. The First Task is made to test your daring, so we will not be describing it any further. Courage in the face of the unknown is a very important trait of a wizard. Very important. The First Task will take place in one month's time. before the judges and all the students. You are not allowed to ask for assistance from any teacher for help preparing or during any of the tasks. You will be using your weapon of choice during the entire tournament. You will receive more information about the Second Task when the First Task is finished. Because of the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are excused from the end-of-year exams." With that, Mr. Crouch walked away, closely followed by the other staff and champions, save Percy.

He gave me a sad smile, and said, "Well. That was surprising, you getting in and all. You have almost as much bad luck as a demigod!" he remarked.

I shrugged, and responded. "I-I guess."

"Well, remember, whatever I figure out, I will tell you. We came here to protect you, and I'll do that even if it's the last thing I do," he reassured me. I was amazed. Why would Percy protect me even after we kidnapped and harmed him?

"No offense, but why would you do that? We captured and hurt you a few days ago!" I asked him.

He shrugged. "That was a misunderstanding. Anyways, it's in my nature to sacrifice myself to save others. I can't help it. It's my fatal flaw."

I was confused. "What's a fatal flaw?"

He smiled a sad smile again. "Every demigod has a fatal flaw. It's the one major flaw that will eventually get them killed. For instance, mine is loyalty. I would gladly give my life to save any of my friends. I guess I said that when I explained why I gave up immortality and why I fell into Tartarus." He paused, then continued. "Anyways, we better get back. Our friends are probably worried why we haven't come out yet." He grinned.

I smiled back. "Yeah, they probably would be."

"C'mon, let's go," he signaled to the door. And I followed him.

 **Me: That wasn't too bad? Was it? Anyone? Hey you! *points to random person* Was that chapter good?**

 **Random Person: It was terrible!**

 **Me: Oh really? *Uncaps Riptide* You sure?**

 **Random Person: *Puts hands up in surrender* I was kidding! It was good.**

 **Me: Good**

 **Thank you guys for all the support for this story. It means a lot to me. Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and all that fun stuff. Have a great and safe day everybody!**

 **-PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon**


End file.
